


When Abnormal Becomes The Norm

by rehpicipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon, Wizard Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehpicipher/pseuds/rehpicipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the fall of Bill Cipher, Dipper and Mabel came back to Gravity Falls every summer. This time they plan to stay permantly but when Dipper make a mistake on his second day at Gravity Falls.</p><p> Let's just say this summer is not as easy as their second and third summer.</p><p> (Atbash - Ceasar - A1Z26)</p><p>Update every Friday, Saturday and Sunday (GMT +7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

Dipper ran as fast as he can while trying to avoid branches. Regreting his action by disturbing an ugly hag home. It's not his plan to enter the hag cave and destroying a cauldron full with a boiling green liquid that turn out to be a beauty potion for the hag.

When the hag returned to the cave and noticed that her home is a mess and her cauldron is destroyed and empty, she became so furious and start chasing after Dipper while trying to curse him.

It's only his second day at Gravity Falls and he already got into trouble.

\---

Two years since the fall of Bill Cipher after he tried to take over the world. Dipper Pines and his twin sister, Mabel Pines came back to Gravity Falls every summer. It's their fourth summer in Gravity Falls and now they are going to stay permantly with their Grunkles in Mystery Shack. They plan to continued their high-school in Gravity Falls.

Dipper and Mabel arrived late at night, their Grunkles is already waiting for them when they reached the bus stop. Welcoming them warmly and brought them back to Mystery Shack. The Shack was just like how they remember, full with fake mysterious creature that Stan create for tourist attraction.

Dipper didn't understand why Grunkle Ford keep letting Grunkle Stan doing this, but Dipper won't complain. Even if the creature is a fake, Dipper still love Mystery Shack.

Since last year, Dipper and Mabel had their own bedroom. Even though they still held a lot of sleepover. Dipper get his own new bedroom, it's bigger than the attic since he turn out to be such a huge nerd that bring a lot of books while Mabel stayed at the attic. She said that she is already comfortable in the attic. Grunkle Ford tried to talk to her so she will change her mind but Grunkle Stan sure isn't complaining.

Their first night on Gravity Falls, they are having a sleepover. Mabel sleeps at Dipper room that night, before they went to sleep, they shared lot of stories and laughed. Even when their body is tired somehow they managed to stay awake until past midnight.

The next day, they start to unpack their belongings. Grunkle Stan said they can have today off since they just arrived last night. Soos hug them when he came to work, talking for a while before helping Stan and get back to work. Wendy is also still working part-time at Mystery Shack. After greeting their friends, Dipper and Mabel went back to unpack.

Dipper take a break after lunch, he went alone to the forest for a walk while Mabel is going to meet her friends, Grenda and Candy.

Dipper remember every part of the forest, as if the forest is his own house. When he saw a cave that he never seen before being a curious boy he is, he enter the cave.

It was his first mistake.

The cave was dark, but he can see a light from the middle of the cave. Turning on his flashlight on his phone, he saw a big cauldron in the middle of the cave. The cauldron is full with green liquid. The liquid is still boiling so it's probably still new. Curious, he tried to touch the cauldron with his barehand. The cauldron is still hot and burned his hand, Dipper is surprised by the sudden hotness.

He jumped back because of it, knocking the cauldron down. The cauldron crack and the green liquid inside spill everywhere, the cave became a mess and Dipper got a bad feeling about it.

Not long after that, someone returned to the cave. Dipper after reading so much about creature and discussing it with Grunkle Ford, notice that the owner of the cave is a hag.

The hag is furious when she saw her cauldron is destroyed. Dipper ran out of the cave while avoiding her curse. He ran as fast as he could back to where the Shack is. He heard a lot of curses from the hag, Dipper still tried to speed up while avoiding curses and now branches.

His body is asking for oxygen, his foot is tired and Dipper regret not doing more exercise when he can. Feeling tired, Dipper cannot focus anymore, he just want to went back to the Shack and for the hag to get lost.

Running fast for the first time on his fourth summer at Gravity Falls, he already tripped for a few times but somehow he still managed to get back to running.

He tripped once again and lose his balance. Forgotting the pain in his hand, Dipper tried to reach for something. His hand caught somehing and he felt warm. No. It's not warm. Hot?

He felt familiar with it. He open his eyes, not noticing he closed it in the first place and the first thing he see is the familiar blue fire.

His eyes met with the familiar one eye from the dream demon that tried to take over the world two years ago.

"Hello Pine Tree, you loved getting into trouble, didn't you?"

Dipper thought that getting chased by the hag is bad enough, but this. This is a lot worse than that.

(SVOOL KRMV GIVV, WRW BLF NRHH NV?)


	2. Yer A Wizard, Pine Tree

Dipper really hope that all of this is just a nightmare, but he knows better than that. The sleeping dream demon in his bed is very much real.

\---

"Hello Pine Tree, you loved getting into trouble, didn't you?" Bill greeted Dipper with his usual playful tone.

Surprised, Dipper can only said one word that came to his mind, "B-Bill?"

The dream demon looked amused by his response but he still answer anyway, "Yes, it's me, Pine Tree."

"B-But, how?" Dipper asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness afterall. I'm just sleeping and thanks to you, now I'm awake!" Bill answer, the playful tone never leave his voice. His face even look kinda happy if a triangle dream demon can feel happy.

Their conversation was cut by the ugly hag. Dipper turned his head and saw the furious face of the hag, she opened her mouth, ready to threw some curse for Dipper but her eyes caught the sight of Bill behind Dipper.

The hag furious face instantly changed into pure terror, she forgot about her anger to Dipper and focussed to Bill.

"You!" The hag scream in terror while pointing her at Bill. "Bill Cipher! How did you get back?!" She asked, the terror in her voice is very clear to hear.

Dipper turn his head again when he heard Bill annoying laugh.

"It's none of your business. Why are you chasing Pine Tree?" Bill asked back to the hag. The hag terror changed a little to anger again.

"That's also none of your business, Cipher!" She scream at her answer. Bill laugh again when he heard the hag answered before answering.

"But it is. When you try to harm any Pines, it became my business since I'm the only one who can make them suffer." Bill laughed again and continued, "Now scram, you ugly hag! You are uglier than the last time I saw you."

"Don't think I will let the boy go just like that." The hag threaten before she walk back to the forest. Dipper can see that the hag anger become twice as much, but the hag isn't stupid. She knows she is no match to Bill, but she also wanted to at least threw one curse at the boy.

When she opened her mouth, she can heard Bill telling her not to do anything stupid with a playful tone. Even though the tone is playful, the hag can feel the threat behind it.

"Now Pine Tree, take me back to the Shack!" Bill ordered Dipper. Dipper face changed instantly from scared to surprised.

"What? No! Why should I?" Dipper asked, Bill rolled his eye.

"Because I just saved you from the hag. You have to repay me." Bill answered easily as if it was so obvious.

"But I'm the one who wake you up. So I don't owe you anything. We're even. Anyway, you can go back to the Mindscape." Dipper suggested.

"Well, I can but I need energy to get back. So I need a place to regenerate." Bill said.

"Why the Shack? Why can't you just regenerate in the forest?" Dipper asked again.

"First of all, the forest is not a good place and it's not very comfortable to sleep in." Bill answered. "I don't understand why you meat bags like to sleep outside inside a tent. That's so stupid. Anyway, I save you from the hag and the curse. So you still owe me one, Pine Tree."

"That count as one!" Dipper shouted instantly.

"So you rather owe me then letting me sleep on the Shack?" Bill asked ignoring Dipper words. Dipper stayed quiet for a while. "Good choice, Pine Tree. Let's go back to the Shack."

And that's how Bill ends up sleeping in his bed.

"You seems busy with your mind, Pine Tree." Bill said surprising Dipper. It's true that Dipper is busy with his own mind thinking about how can he wake Bill up just by holding his hand.

"Stop surprising me!" Dipper shouted.

"You don't have to be so loud, Pine Tree." Bill said before asking, "What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Just what to tell Mabel if she suddenly appear and see you in my bed." Dipper lied not wanting to tell the truth.

"If I'm not me, I probably will believe it, but I know you're lying." Bill said. "Now tell me the truth."

"It's the truth. I'm only thinking about what to tell to Mabel if she see you!" Dipper insisted.

"You're probably thinking why you can wake me up just by holding my hand, didn't you?" Bill asked playfully. Dipper froze when he heared Bill question. "Oh? Look's like I'm right." Bill said while looking at Dipper reaction.

"You must be so curious about it, didn't you?" Bill asked again, Dipper want to shake his head but Bill will know he's lying again. "How about a deal?"

"Deal? No way! The first time we made a deal, you take over my body and make a mess!" Dipper answered half shouting.

"Oh come on, I can promise you this time I won't mess thing around. So what do you say Pine Tree?" Bill offer once more.

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" Dipper ask carefully.

"You know, I tell you things that you want to know and you let me stay in your room for awhile." Bill answered easily. "What do you say?"

Dipper think carefully, letting Bill staying in his room means he probably can't have sleepover for awhile. He probably have to lie to his Grunkles too.

"Okay, but you only stay in my room. Nothing less and nothing more." Dipper answered. Bill offer his hand and Dipper reach for it. The familiar blue fire felt warm in his hand.

"So, why can I wake you up?" Dipper asked after the blue fire vanish.

"Yer a wizard, Pine Tree." Bill answered.

Dipper opened his mouth, he looked so confused. He wanted to ask more about it when his bedroom door open and he can hear his twin sister loud cheerful voice calling his name.

"She always have the perfect timing for everything."

(KLQEFKD IBPP XKA KLQEFKD JLOB)


	3. Human Body

Dipper can hear Mabel loud cheerful voice calling for his name. His bedroom door is already wide open when he turn his head and Mabel is already in front of his room.

"She always have the perfect timing for everything." Bill said not so quietly.

"Have you finish unpa-- is that Bill?" Mabel asked, her face look so shocked. Bill is still in Dipper bed, his triangle body take half of the bed.

"It's been awhile, Shooting Star." Bill greet with his playful tone.

"What is he doing here, bro-bro?" Mabel asked Dipper, ignoring Bill greeting. Still surprised, he can't said anything. "You didn't make any deal right?" Mabel asked again, the shock change into suspicion. Dipper just shake his head.

"Oh, don't lie, Pine Tree. We make a deal, a harmless one." Bill answered, ignoring the fact that he is being ignore by Mabel.

"What kind of deal?" Mabel asked, she didn't mention anyone. She just want an answer. What is her brother doing to end up making a deal with the dream demon again?

"It's harmless, really. He's going to tell me something I want to know and I let him stay in my room for awhile." Dipper finally answered.

"But how do you know it's harmless? Bill is an evil maniac, Dipper! Don't you remember the last time you made a deal with him he took over your body? Are you out of your mind Dipper?" Mabel was so frustated by her twin brother. She can't believe that her brother can be so stupid.

Dipper knew that Mabel will worried and scared, but it was to late to lie to her. "Don't worry Mabel, Bill made a promise that he won't make any mess."

"But how can we trust him? He's sly and he will find a loophole."

Bill who was laying on the bed finally said something, "You don't need to worry, Shooting Star. I won't do anything that can harm any of you, I promise."

"Fine! But if you do anything that can harm any of us, I will turn you back again into stone!" Mabel threaten Bill, who just laugh.

"By the way, what's the big thing that you're going tell Dipper anyway?" asked Mabel.

"Oh so many unexplainable things that your tiny little human brains can't hold it. Ask your precious twin brother what did I just said to him before you burst in." 

"Wait, wha-what? So what you said before is true?" Dipper thought Bill was just jocking around. But can this be true? After all this time he's a wizard?

"Ohh come on Pine Tree, what kind of a human without any magical power can wake me up? Use that brain of yours, braniac." 

"So you're telling us that Dipper here is a wizard?" asked Mabel with a very confused look at her face. 

"Well it isn't fair if two twins, but only one can be abnormal isn't it?"

"So you telling us that we, me and Dipper are wizard?" asked Mabel second time. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't misheard what Bill said.

"You got that right, Shooting Star."

"OH MY GOSH DIPPER! WE'RE A WIZARDDD!!!" Mabel screamed in excitement and started to jumped on the bed where Bill was still laying. She almost squashed him. With a quick reflex Bill float on to the air.

"Hey watch it, Shooting Star!"

Mabel was still in full excitement, ignoring Bill who gave her an annoyed look. Dipper stare blankly at his twin sister who was still jumping on his bed.

"Pine Tree, don't look so shocked." Bill said noticing Dipper blank stare. Bill float to sit next to Dipper on the sofa. Mabel already sat in the middle of Dipper bed when Dipper come back from his mind.

"So, can we use magic?" Mabel asked.

"I can't tell you." Bill asked easily, ignoring Mabel pouting. Bill notices that Mabel try to use her usual puppy eyes too, but it's not working for Bill. The Pines twins didn't change much. Except their body.

Dipper get a little bit taller than Mabel, even though Mabel insist that she still the Alpha Twin between them. Dipper usual messy hair is still messy but get a little bit better while Mabel still have her long hair, but her braces is already gone.

"Why?" Mabel asked, still pouting at Bill.

"Let's make a deal." Bill offered, he already offered his hand, the blue flame in his hand shine warmly.

"No, thank you. I don't want any deal with you." Mabel reject instantly. She turn her head so she is looking into her twin brother eyes, "Sir Dippingsauce ask Bill, can we use magic?"

Okay, maybe Bill is wrong. Not only their body, they also become a little bit smarter.

"Can we use our magic?" Dipper ask.

"Yes, you can, Pine Tree." Bill answer, he actually didn't want to tell them but a deal is a deal. He can't back away now.

"How?" Dipper ask again.

"A little bit of practice and a little bit of this and that." Bill answer shortly, a deal is a deal but his deal with Dipper only say that he will tell Dipper want he want to know. Nothing say about it must be the truth or in full details.

"Can you teach us?" Mabel interrupt.

"Yes, I can, Shooting Star." Bill answer. "But, it come with a price, of course." Bill offer his hand again, glowing in the familiar blue flame.

Mabel and Dipper stay quite after that, lost in their mind. Yes, Mabel want to learn how to use magic, because she is a wizard. Yes, Dipper also want to learn because he is curious about what he can do, but he also remember about what Grunkle Ford write in the Journal.

Trust no one and don't summon Bill at all costs.

The silence is heavy. Bill still offer his hand to anyone who will reach it.

"What is the price?" Dipper ask finally.

"A human body."

(4-9-4 20-8-5 20-23-12 7-15-20 12-15-19-20?)


	4. Blonde Hair

"What do you mean a human body?" Dipper ask Bill, confusion and shock become one.

"I want a human body, Pine Tree." Bill answer almost like he's only repeating his previous answer.

"Why?" Dipper ask, he didn't understand. Bill don't understand how to be human, why would he want a human body? He can't go back to Mindscape with a human body... right?

"If you want me to teach you how to do magic, I need a human body, Pine Tree. No more question, I get human body and you get me as your teacher." Bill explain. The twins sure is full of question, especially his little Pine Tree. "Deal?"

Dipper hesitated and then he look at Mabel. Mabel shake her head, but her eyes can't lie. She want to do it, she want to study how to be a wizard, but there's one more question. How to get a human body for Bill?

"But how can we get you a human body without getting involved with the cops?" asked Dipper.

"Kill someone, anyone." Bill said easily.

The twins were shock by Bill's answer. Killing someone in the return of learning magic, is it worth it? Of course they wanted to learn how to use and control their power, but killing someone just for their willingness will be selfish.

Dipper looked at her sister, signing her, hoping she would know what to do. Mabel noticed her brother was looking at him and waiting for a conclusion. She gave Dipper a face full of fear and doubtful look. Dipper realized a huge no answer from Mabel's face, well he can't argue with that. After all killing people is an unforgivable thing to do.

He was about to denied Bill's deal, but suddenly Bill starting to laugh at them. "You should had seen both of your faces, it's hilarious. You both are adorable, using your twin telepathy, asking each other what to do." Bill continued to laugh.

Dipper was starting to get irritated by Bill's laugh. He clenched both his hand and shout clearly at Bill, "NO!"

"Wait, what?" Bill finally stop laughing.

"We won't make anymore deal with you, Bill! We won't kill an innocent people just to learn some stupid magic tricks!" Dipper said, half-shouting.

"Yeah, we wanted to learn magic but we're not going to kill anyone, especially for you." Mabel added.

"Woah, chill kid. I'm just joking around, jeez." said Bill tried to abated their tone that was full in anger.

Mabel face changed from anger to confusion. "Wait, so you're telling us that we don't need to kill anyone?"

"Yep." Bill answered shortly.

"So there's another way?" Dipper started to ask.

"Yes, if you accept the deal then I'm going to tell you how." Bill said, offering his hand again to Dipper. Dipper still hesitated for a moment.

"I'm only giving you a human body, nothing less and nothing more." Dipper said before reaching for Bill's hand. Dipper can see Bill nod before the warm feeling hits him again, sealing the deal between them.

"Now, this is your first lesson. Making me a human body." Bill said easily, floating to the middle of the room.

"Making a human body?" Mabel ask, Bill only nod again as an answer.

"Go search some chalk and a few candles, but a few I mean 9 candle." Bill said, the twins only nod before doing what Bill said. Mabel went to her room, remembering she brought some chalk from their home, back in California while Dipper went to the storage room to search for the candles.

They went back to Dipper rooms a few minutes later, bringing the items they need for making a human body for Bill.

"Now, draw the thing I told you." Bill said, Mabel being the artist between the twins draw things that Bill said without asking. It looks like a magic circle after it's done. Bill asked them to put the candles around the circle.

"Who is better in Latin between both of you?" Bill asked, now floating in the middle of the circle. Mabel and Dipper look at each other and then Mabel point her finger at Dipper. Maybe studying Latin in his free time is finally useful, Dipper thought.

"Okay then, Pine Tree. Repeat the everything I said." Bill ordered, Dipper nod his head and then Bill start to speak in Latin that sounds like magic spell while Dipper repeat everything Bill said.

The magic circle start to glow. Before Dipper finish repeating everything Bill said, the magic circle shine so bright, the twins closed their eyes but Dipper keep talking, finishing his spell.

After a while, the light finally disappear. Dipper open his eyes, there's no floating triangle Bill in the middle of the circle. There's only a guy, taller than Dipper, Dipper can't see his face clearly but Dipper can see that the guy have blonde hair. The guy is wearing a yellow three piece suit with a black tie.

"Woah!" Dipper can hear Mabel voice. "Is that you, Bill?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, it's me, Shooting Star." The guy, Bill, answered. Bill step forward so that Dipper can see him clearly. Now, Dipper can finally see Bill face. One thing that Dipper can say about it is handsome. "Why are you staring? Am I that handsome, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, anyone can see his arrogance and Dipper regret even thinking that Bill face is handsome.

Before Dipper or Mabel can say anything, for the second time, Dipper bedroom door open loudly. The three of them can hear Stan voice clearly, "Kids, can you hel-- who is this?"

(GSZG YOLMWV SZRI DRGS LMV VBV)


	5. Grunkles

"Kids, can you he-- who is this?" Grunkle Stan suddenly stepped into Dipper's room. The twins suddenly went stiffed, especially Dipper. He needs to lie fast to his Grunkle, but before he can lie Bill already step forward.

"Hello, my name is William Phirec." Bill introduce himself to Stan. Offering his hand and a smile in his face. "Please call me William."

Stan look suspiciously at William face and then down to his hand, but he just gave him a nod. Ignoring William, he looked back at the twins and ask them, "Can one of you help the store?"

Mabel nodded, Stan seeing Mabel nod, left Dipper room without saying anything else. Bill turned his body.

"Your Grunkle is very rude," he said. "He didn't accept my hand. I was just trying to be nice to him."

"What do you expect from Grunkle Stan?" shrugged Mabel and then she look into Dipper eyes. Twins telepathy. Mabel looked kinda unsure, but Dipper nodded his head and Mabel walked to the door. She went downstairs to helped the store.

After Mabel left, Bill sat again beside Dipper on the sofa. The silence is heavy, Dipper wanted to asked something to Bill, but he's not so sure about what to ask. When Dipper finally wanted to asked something, his bedroom door swung opened again for the third time, before he can opened his mouth. This time, it's Grunkle Ford.

"Dipper! I heard from Stan that you have someone over that he didn't kn-- oh, he's still here." Ford said, finally seeing Bill beside Dipper. "Sorry, but who are you?" Ford asked to Bill.

"William Phirec, please call me William." Bill answer easily, not offering his hand this time. Ford observed Bill from head to toe and then he nod his head.

"Ford, the twins' Grunkle." Ford said, introducing himself shortly. "Can I borrow Dipper for awhile? Thank you." Before Bill answered with a nod, Ford already pulled Dipper. He pulled Dipper away from his room, didn't forget to close his door and then down to Ford's bedroom. Ford bedroom was messy, books and research papers scattered everywhere.

Ford let go of Dipper hand when they are already inside. Closing his bedroom door, and also didn't forget to lock it. Ford sat on his bed while Dipper stood in front of him.

"Is he really a human?" Asked Ford with his doubtful tone. Dipper nodded his head. "Are you sure? Is he one of Mabel summer boyfriend?" Ford asked again, Dipper nodded the second time and then shook his head. Ford looked at Dipper, as if searching for his lie.

Dipper noticed that Ford was searching for a lie beneath his eyes. Quickly, Dipper explained to his Grunkle, "I mean, yes, I'm sure he is human, Grunkle Ford, and no, he is not one of Mabel summer boyfriend." Ford face shows that he still don't believe it, but he nod his head.

"I'll trust you in this one, Dipper." Ford said finally, putting his six handed fingers on Dipper shoulders. "But remember, don't trust anyone on Gravity Falls and please don't get into any trouble."

"I promise, Grunkle Ford." Dipper said, crossing his finger behind his back.

"You can go back to your... friend." Ford said, dismissing Dipper. Dipper nodded and left without saying anything. He felt bad for lying to his Grunkle, but he had no choice. Dipper knew that sooner or later, Ford will knew what he's been hiding, but for now he tried not to think about it.

Dipper walked back to his room, Bill still sat on his sofa. Looking outside through the triangle shaped window.

"You're finally back, Pine Tree. That didn't take too long." Bill said without turning his head, Dipper only nod, again.

"You still gonna stay here?" Dipper asked after a moment, Bill nod his head before turning his head.

"Of course, the deal is still working, Pine Tree." Bill answered easily.

"How am I gonna tell my Grunkles about you staying here?" Dipper asked again.

"I don't know, that's your business. Not mine," said Bill. Dipper walked to his bed and buried his face to his pillow.

"Where are you gonna sleep? What about food? Oh my God, this is so hard." Dipper mumbled to himself.

"Ughh, please, don't mention God in front of me," said Bill, ignoring everything Dipper said except the God part. They stay silent for a while before Dipper finally get up from his bed.

"I'm going to help Mabel in the store. Do you want to come along?" Dipper asked and then left without looking back. Bill followed Dipper to the store.

The store is full with people, mostly tourist. Wendy is on the cash register as always, Mabel help restocking and answering customer question, Soos is nowhere to see. Their Grunkle is probably leading a tour in the museum.

Easily, Dipper helped Mabel restocking stuff. Bill only look at them weirdly, human is so weird. Buying things that's totally fake without asking. It's also expensive.

Bill don't understand much but he tried to help. Copying what Dipper is doing, just restocking. Mabel answering and recommending things to customer.

They didn't notice much, but times went by pretty fast. It's finally time to close the shop. Wendy and Soos went home while Dipper and Mabel went upstairs to Dipper's room.

"Having a human body feels so weird. Why am I so tired? And why am I so sticky and sweaty?" Bill asked, laying on the sofa. Dipper and Mabel sat side by side in the bed.

"It usually happens when you work," Mabel answered, ignoring Bill groan.

"Being a human really sucks." complained Bill, while he continued to groan again.

"Hey, it almost time for dinner, let's go downstairs." Dipper said, the three of them went downstairs after that. They went to the kitchen, where Ford is already preparing their dinner on plates.

"Your friend gonna eat dinner here?" Ford asked, Mabel and Dipper nodded their head. Ford only nod back without questioning anymore.

"Actually, William is going to stay here for awhile," Mabel said, surprising everyone in the kitchen. Including Bill.

"What?!"

(PQXK XKA CLOA FP X QTFK XCQBO XII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since today is Dipper and Mabel's Birthday, we publish a new chapter earlier. Happy Birthday to Dipper and Mabel^^


	6. Asking Permission

"What?!" shouted Ford. Dipper silently thank God because the plates was already on the table so he didn't have to be afraid that the food will fall. Dipper and Mabel walked to their chair  with Bill following them. Bill sat beside Dipper again.

"Yes, in fact William here will be staying with Dipper in his room." Mabel continued, ignoring her Grunkle shout. Stan didn't say anything while Ford looked like he's trying to calm himself.

"Sure, as long as he work and didn't stay for free," Stan agreed, then he start eating his food without waiting for the others.

"What?! Stan, you can't just let some stranger sleep in our places!" Ford disagree.

"Well he's not a complete stranger if the kids know him, and I need some extra hand in the store anyway," said Stan carelessly.

Ford still wasn't so sure with Bill, he's still suspicious about him. He looked at the kids, Mabel was already giving her best puppy eyes.

"Are you sure he is not one of your summer boyfriend?" Asked Grunkle Ford to her great niece.

Bill who was quite from the beginning suddenly spoke up, "Actually I'm more interested in Dipper instead of Mabel."

Everyone looked surprise by Bill's answer. Dipper who finally understand felt blood rushing to his face, Bill laugh at Dipper's reaction. Mabel also laugh when she see how red Dipper face is.

"I can't let you sleep in the same room as Dipper!" Ford shouted while Stan just snorted.

"Let him stay with Dipper," Stan said easily, then continue eating his food.

"What?" Ford asked, turning his head to Stan. "No! What if he did something to Dipper?"

Before Stan could answer, Bill already spoke up again, "Don't worry, I won't." The smile sat perfectly on his face, Ford was in the middle of feeling relief when Bill spoke again, "At least not without Dipper permission."

Dipper can only bury his face to his hands while Stan and Mabel laugh loudly. Ford was glaring at Bill but Bill just returned the glare with his usual smile.

The rest of the dinner went peacefully, after dinner Mabel helped her Grunkles by doing the dishes while Dipper and Bill returned to Dipper's bedroom.

Ford finally agreed to let 'William' stay with them and sleep in Dipper's room after Mabel gave him, her best puppy eyes. No one can say no to Mabel, especially with her puppy eyes on. Stan also made a comment about something like, 'Finally, someone is interested in Dipper.'

Dipper can only glare at his Grunkle, but didn't say anything. Worried that it would change their mind about allowing 'William' to stay with him, a deal is a deal after all.

When Dipper and Bill arrived at Dipper's room, Dipper went to his closet. Searching for extra pillow and blanket for Bill.

"You're going to sleep in the sofa," Dipper said clearly, leaving no room for an argument.

"What? Why can't we sleep on the same bed, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, of course he is going to ask. He is Bill Cipher, the one who use to make the rules, not the one obeying the rules.

"My bed is too small for both of us to use," Dipper answer shortly, putting the extra pillow and blanket on the sofa for Bill.

"We can cuddle so the bed fit both of us," said Bill with a smirk painted on his face, but he still sat on the sofa. Taking the pillow and putting it in the place he thinks going to be comfortable for him.

"No, I'm not a cuddler," Dipper said, hiding his blush by burying his face to his own pillow.

"I'm sure I can change your mind, Pine Tree," Bill said, already lying down on the sofa. Bill was still fully dressed, it's weird if he is going to sleep in a three piece suit. Hearing no response from his Pine Tree, he tried to call him again, "Pine Tree?"

"Yeah?" Dipper answer.

"What are you thinking?" Bill asked.

"Nothing, really," Dipper answered again, his voice is already turning into whispering.

"I know you are lying, tell me what are you thinking. Don't forget that I can read your mind anytime I want, don't let me go take a peek inside your head there Pine Tree, so you better tell me." Bill demand, even though his voice is not loud, it's more like asking for Dipper to tell him.

"It's just... it's weird when you're not calling me Pine Tree. Like at dinner, you call me Dipper. It felt really weird." Dipper answered truthfully. Bill was surprised that Pine Tree answered him with the truth, but he was pleased.

"Go to sleep, Pine Tree. I know you're tired after all that happen today," Bill said. He can heard Dipper soft laugh.

"I know right, today is just so crazy..." Dipper said. Bill almost can't hear what Dipper said, not long after that Bill can hear Dipper soft snoring.

Dipper's bedroom door opened again. Mabel went inside then she saw that her twin brother was already sleeping.

"He's tired," Bill said before Mabel can ask anything to him. Mabel only nodded. Dipper must have a very crazy day if he's already sleeping at time like this. He usually sleeps around midnight, talking with her about anything and everything.

"Don't do anything weird to him," Mabel said to Bill.

"I already told all of you, I won't do anything without his permission," Bill said easily, he's now sitting on the sofa. Removing his jacket, opening his waistcoat buttons and went back to laying on the sofa.

"Okay, whatever. I can't tell if you're lying or not," Mabel said as she walk to the door. "Good night, Bill," Mabel said, before closing the door and went back to her room.

"Good night, Shooting Star."

(19-23-5-5-20 4-18-5-1-13-19, 16-9-14-5 20-18-5-5)


	7. Into The Forest

Dipper had a really great sleep last night. He woke up and felt his body lighter and fresher than usual. The sun was already up high in the sky. It's been a long time since he had woken up so late.

He rubbed his eyes, stretched out his arms and looked at the sofa, the place where Bill slept last night. The sofa was already empty, just leaving a messy blanket and pillow all over it, but there's a yellow jacket that probably belongs to Bill. He was probably already downstairs with Mabel, thought Dipper.

Quickly, Dipper changed his clothes wearing his usual red shirt, dark blue jacket, a pair of jeans, and his old hat with a blue pine tree at the front, the one that he got from the first time he went to Gravity Falls. He already wore that hat for over two years now. Mabel always keeps complaining about his worn out old hat, but Dipper still keeps wearing it. For Dipper it's not just an ordinary hat, it's something that always keeps reminding him of the great adventure he had back when he was still twelve years old. The hat is a part of Dipper's history.

After Dipper done changing his clothes, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Grunkle Stan probably already leading a tour again, tricking all the tourist to give him money while Grunkle Ford probably in the basement doing his usual researches or maybe he was with Fiddleford in the Northwest Mansion.

"Morning, bro-bro." 

"Morning, Pine Tree."

Mabel was in the kitchen, making pancakes while Bill was sitting on a chair and eating his pancakes. Bill's long white sleeve shirt was rolled up until his elbows, he's also still wearing his waistcoat.

"Morning, Mabel and Bill," Dipper greeted back, he sat in front of Bill. Mabel placed a plate full of pancakes with a sparkling pink glitter in front of him. Dipper ignored the disgusting sparkling things on top of his pancakes and ate all of it without complaining.

"What are you gonna do today?" Mabel asked to Dipper.

"I don't know, maybe staying in my room, reading all day or help the store... or maybe, exploring the forest again?" Dipper answered, not sure about what he is going to do today.

"Or maybe, you can study magic with me?" Bill suggested.

"Yeahh... I will think about it later," Dipper said while taking another bite of pancakes.

"But, why? Don't you want to learn magic?" Mabel asked excitedly. Dipper just shrugged his shoulders. They continued eating their pancakes in silence. After finishing their brunch, Dipper went to the store while Mabel was going upstairs to her room to learn some magic from Bill. 

When Dipper arrived in the store, Wendy was already in the cash register while Soos was fixing the lamp. A few tourist was already in the store, checking out merchandise that is way too expensive. Dipper went to the storage room to take some more stock.

Around lunch time, Mabel came to the store, her face looked exhausted. Bill followed her not far behind.

"I had enough of magic," Mabel complained to Dipper.

"I thought you are the one who want to study it," Dipper said, half ignoring his twin sister complains.

"Yeah, but I never think that it will be this hard," Mabel continued to complain.

"It's not really that hard, Shooting Star. You're just out of practice, you will get used to it in no time," said Bill while helping Dipper putting some stock in higher places Dipper can't reach.

"You can go, bro-bro. I'll help the store," said Mabel. Dipper put on last thing in the shelf before he told Mabel that he was going to take a shower. Dipper went back to his room, taking a clean clothes and went to the bathroom. Dipper starts singing while taking a shower, he didn't notice Bill that was standing in front of the bathroom door listening to his singing.

"Disco Girl, coming through, that girl is you~"

"You still sing in shower, Pine Tree?" Bill asked with a laugh in the end of his sentence. Dipper froze when he heard Bill voice from the door.

"Bill? What the hell are you doing?" 

"I was gonna ask you when do you want to learn magic," Bill answered, his voice is still full with laughter.

"You can do it later! I'm taking a shower!" Dipper shouted from inside the bathroom.

"I didn't know you still sing while showering," Bill said, "That's so cute, Pine Tree."

"Go away!" Dipper shouted again, Dipper can hear Bill answering an okay. He waited till he can't hear the footsteps and then he continued to sing again.

After Dipper finished showering, he went back to his room to put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Bill was half laying on the sofa, reading a book Dipper brought from California.

"You meat-sack, study this kind of things?" Bill asked when Dipper enter his bedroom.

"What kind of things?" Dipper asked back, he walked towards Bill to see the book that Bill was reading. Bill move the book so Dipper can see it more clearly. "Oh, this kind of things," Dipper said when he saw all kinds of triangle in the book. "Yes, we study them, it's called trigonometry."

Bill looked at Dipper, his face is full with confusion.

"It's like I'm seeing myself, but a lot way much more nerdy. It's funny how you humans are so weird," Bill mumble more to himself. Dipper ignored Bill comment and took the book from Bill's hand. Bill tried to take it back from Dipper, but Dipper already walked away to put the book back from where it came from.

"Do you want to take a walk in the forest?" Bill asked to Dipper when he saw Dipper taking his running shoes and his worn hat. Dipper only nodded while tying his shoe laces. "Then I'm coming along," Bill said easily, standing up from the sofa.

"What? Why?" Dipper asked, he wanted to walk alone, but if Bill want to come along... how will he gonna say that Bill can't?

"Who knows what kind of creature will chase after you again. I have to protect you if I want to go back to the Mindscape. I actually don't care if you die anyway," Bill answered, summoning his cane from out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to found out," Bill answered carelessly. He left the room without waiting for Dipper. When Dipper went outside, Bill was already waiting for him in the front of the porch. Bill offered his hand when Dipper was already beside him, "Shall we?"

(MVCG XSZKGZ: GSV NLNVMG BLF SZEV YVVM DZRGRMT ULI)


	8. Dancing in the Meadow

"Shall we?"

Dipper blushed when he saw what Bill is trying to do, but he still took his hand. Bill smiled satisfiedly with Dipper action by accepting his hand. They were holding hands while walking to the forest, what they didn't notice was they were not the only one there. Mabel saw them holding hand, taking her phone out and snapped a picture of them.

They walked to the forest slowly, Bill a few steps quicker than Dipper because of his long legs. Even though they were not walking side by side, Bill was not afraid of losing Dipper in the forest. They walked to the heart of the forest, it's an area that Dipper never dare to enter alone.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked, Bill just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walked even further. Later, they arrived at a small meadow, surrounded by trees. The meadow is isolated, maybe only a few people will notice about it. Bill pulled him to the middle of the meadow. Now they are standing face to face, Bill slipped his hand to Dipper's waist, pulling Dipper body closer to his.

Dipper can felt the blood rushing to his face. Bill smiled teasingly, then he started to humming a tune that Dipper knew but cannot recall. Then Bill started to dance, step by step, slowly while humming the tune. Dipper followed Bill's lead, sometime he stepped on Bill's feet. Bill closed his eye, enjoying every moment even when his foots was hurting. 

It felt nice to dance like this in the middle of forest. Enjoying the clean air, a few humming bird that still singing even when it's summer. The sweet scent of various flowers that grows in the meadow. Bill and Dipper both enjoy every move they take. Bill twirl Dipper once, and one more time. Then he slipped back his hand to Dipper's waist.

Enjoying the dance, Dipper smile so wide and he even starts giggling. Bill pulled Dipper even closer, Bill bend down a little so his forehead was pressed against Dipper's. The dance started to slow down, but they only stop when Bill finished humming the tune.

They hold each other for a while before letting each other go. 

"Now, do you want to practice magic?" Bill asked, Dipper only nodded. "Let's start with something easy, like a simple defense and offense. Wizard usually use fire for offense, while wind and water can be used as defense. You can also make some potions, but you have to gather the ingredients by yourself," Bill explained.

Bill helped Dipper on a few occasion but he let Dipper tried mostly by himself. When Dipper finally felt tired, it was already evening. The blue sky already change into an orange red sky, the hot summer day become a chilly night. Bill was sitting not far from Dipper, he was leaning to a big tree.

"Are you finish, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, "I must admitted that I'm impressed by your power. You are a lot stronger than Shooting Star, but it's too bad that you are better in defense rather than offense."

"I just can't do this one spell, you told me," Dipper complained. Bill stood up and walked towards Dipper.

"Let me help you," Bill said. He stood behind Dipper, taking Dipper right hand from behind while slipping his left hand on Dipper waist. He whispered right next to Dipper ear, "Take a deep breath and focus."

Dipper focused on his energy and started to chant the spell that Bill told him, a strong shield surround them for a moment before disappearing. Bill made a comment about something that they need more practice after this, but Dipper was already to tired to make any comment. Bill took Dipper hand and pulled him again, this time taking Dipper back to the Shack.

When they got back, the Mystery Shack was already preparing to close. Wendy was already standing in front of the door, saying goodbye to Mabel and Soos. When Wendy was about to leave the store, she noticed Dipper was walking back home with someone. "Hey Dipper I was just going to leave, who's that blonde dude with you?" asked Wendy.

"Oh, Will this is Wendy, she's one of Grunkle Stan's employees, she works in the cash register. And Wendy this is Bill, my, err... friend." Dipper just remembered that Wendy and Soos didn't know Bill yet. Maybe this is the perfect time to introduced them to Bill.

"Hey, the name William Phirec, you can call me Will. I'm new here," Bill introduced himself to Wendy.

"Cool, nice to meet ya. I'm Wendy" said Wendy with a smile. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, I live with Dipper here, in the Shack," answered Bill.

"That pesky old man let you stay for free? Dude, did Stan just stop being Stan?" asked Wendy, not believing Stan would let someone stays for free.

"Oh, no no, he's still Stan alright. He let Bill stay here as long as he work here too," explained Dipper, while Bill was nodding agreeing what Dipper said.

"Well that sounds like Stan," said Wendy with a little bit of laughter. "It's gonna be dark soon, see you guys tomorrow. Bye Dipper. Bye Will," Wendy gave them a small waved of goodbye before she continued to walk back to her home.

Bill didn't comment anything about Wendy. They continued to went inside, Soos was still cleaning the floor, still didn't notice Bill's presents, while Mabel was restocking the shelf.

"Oh, you're back, bro-bro! Whatcha doing in the forest?" Mabel asked.

"Practicing magic with Bill and I'm tired," Dipper answered. "Bill, can you please help Mabel, I'm going upstairs to my room." Bill gave him a nod.

Dipper walked slowly to his room, feeling he can fall asleep in any second. When he was half way through the stairs, he heard Mabel, Soos, and Bill were talking. Probably Soos already noticed Bill's presents. Dipper was planning to introduce Soos to Bill, but now he just let Mabel do it, he really wanted to get some sleep.

Finally Dipper reached his room. He quickly took of his shoes and jacket, not forgetting to put his hat beside his bed. He let his body fall to his bed, he sigh while closing his eyes. He almost fell asleep when he heard voice calling his name.

"Pine Tree, let's go eat dinner. Sixer already done cooking it," Bill said while poking at Dipper's body.

"Too tired," Dipper mumble half-asleep.

"Do you want me to tell them that you're already asleep?" Bill asked again, Dipper only nodded. "Okay, sleep well, Pine Tree."

The next thing Dipper hear is a slow footsteps leaving his room and then everything went black.

\---

The next day, Dipper woke up early in the morning. Bill was still sleeping on the sofa, hugging a pillow while the blanket cover almost all of his body. Dipper went to the bathroom to pee when he notices the world suddenly went black and white, but it was only for a moment. Dipper thought that's probably just his imagination so he continued his journey to the bathroom. After he's done peeing, he went back to his bedroom to change his clothes.

After that, he went to the kitchen, Ford is already there. Brewing some coffee for himself and probably for Grunkle Stan.

"Morning, Dipper. It's weird to see you awake this early," greeted Ford.

"Morning, Grunkle Ford. I slept early last night so I wake up early," Dipper said, before asking, "Where's Grunkle Stan?"

"He's at the store, there's an early tourist bus today," Ford said, Dipper nodded his head and went to the store. The store was still dark, they don't usually have tourist this early in the morning. Dipper switched the light on when everything went black and white again, Dipper thought it was the lamp fault but when he looked around everything was black and white, it was only for a moment again.

He's gonna ask Bill about this later, but now he have a store to open.

(AXKZFKD TFQE QEB AOBXJ ABJLK)


	9. Black and White

The store already open from early in the morning, Ford already called Dipper and Stan to eat breakfast. Dipper and Stan can only eat a little because the next bus already arrived when they were eating.

It was after the third bus when Bill woke up and went downstairs to ate breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, Bill saw Mabel who was cooking some egg and bacon, and Ford who was eating at the table. 

"Morning Mabel and Mr. Pines," greeted Bill.

Mabel looked at Bill who was standing by the door for a moment, "Hey, morning Will," greeted Mabel back with a smile, and she continued to her cooking.

Ford who was eating only looked at Bill for a split second and he greeted Bill monotonously, "Morning." 

Bill sat in front of Ford, waiting Mabel to served his breakfast. Mabel put a plate in front of him and then went back to the stove, taking the pan with her and then asking Bill, "How many bacon do you want?"

"Two, please," Bill answered. 

"Coming right up," said Mabel with her usual cheerful tone. She walked towards the dinning table with a pan of egg and bacon. Bill grinned when he saw Mabel placed the sunny side up egg with two bacon on his plate. He sprinkle some salt and pepper on the top of his food.

But before he can take a bite from his food, Ford who were secretly looking at Bill, asked him a question which he had to answer first before taking his first bite. "How did you lose your right eye?"

"Well, when I was a child, I love to play in the forest. Meet some bear, didn't end up so nicely but I manage to survive, somehow," Bill lied smoothly and then he took a bite of his bacon. Ford nodded his head, he understand that bear can be dangerous.

"But why a triangle eye patch?" Mabel asked, she's finally finish cooking breakfast for herself. She sat beside Ford, placed her plate on the table. There was a sunny side up and three... or maybe four bacon.

"Because, I don't like circle. I prefer triangle," Bill shrugged and made a smirk on his face, and he's not really lying this time. He really does prefer triangle rather than circle. Mabel and Ford just nodded and didn't ask anymore question after that. Ford leave first, saying that he wanted to continue his research in the basement.

Bill was the next to leave, he already put his dirty plate in the washer when Mabel called his name.

"Yeah?" Bill answered.

"Can you please bring this snack to Dipper? He hasn't eat much since he woke up," Mabel said, already handing over a pack of snack to Bill's hand before Bill could answer. Bill just nodded his head, he's going to meet Dipper anyway.

Bill went to the store, the store was full with tourist. Children was running inside the store, playing with one another while their parents was busy choosing things they wanted to buy.

Bill can see Dipper's talking to one of the customer, probably recommending things. The customer finally decided that they are going to buy both of them. Bill watched Dipper worked for a while. He approached Dipper when the customer was already leaving.

"Remember, there is fun in no refund," Dipper said while smiling to the customer after purchasing the merchandise.

"Pine Tree," Bill called, handing over the pack of snack to Dipper. Dipper accept it without complaining, he opened the pack and started to eat it.

"Do you want to switch?" Bill asked, Dipper almost nod his head when he realize something.

"Do you know how the register work?" Dipper asked back after swallowing the snack into his mouth. Bill shook his head.

"But I can try?" Bill said, this time it's Dipper turns to shook his head.

"You can just help restocking the items on the shelf, the next bus will arrive a few more minutes from now," Dipper answered. Bill nodded his head and went to the storage room to take some more restock.

"Where's Red Head and Question Mark, anyway?" Bill asked, with a few boxes on his hands.

"Wendy can't come today and Soos is gonna be here in the afternoon," Dipper answered. "Mabel probably help later," hopped Dipper that Mabel will help soon. Bill just nodded his head again while putting things on the shelf neatly.

Dipper watched Bill's work when the world went black and white again. Dipper just close his eyes for a moment before opening them again and the world is back.

Dipper was confused, why is the world turned black and white again and again? It's already happened seventh time this morning. At first he thought it was only his imagination, but now... he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe his eyes was hurt or maybe it's because he was tired.

Dipper and Bill can hear a loud sound that usually came from machine. When Dipper saw the parking lot, the next bus was already arrived and Grunkle Stan was ready to welcome them.

At the same time, Mabel came to the store.

"Hey, Dip Dop," Mabel greeted cheerfully and it made Dipper wonder how can his twin sister be so optimist and cheerful all the time.

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper greeted back.

"Wanna change? You can rest for a while in the living room," Mabel said, she can see her twin brother tired face. It was so obvious, the blind probably can see it too.

Dipper nodded his head, he walked to the door that had the sign saying 'Employees only' while Mabel walked to the register. Mabel gave her twin brother a pat, more like a slap in his back making Dipper wince. How the hell Mabel is much stronger than Dipper? Maybe because she is the Alpha Twin, after all.

Dipper was already laying down on the sofa when the world went black and white again. He close his eyes and opened it again, but this time the black and white world stayed.

(2-9-12-12 9-19 19-15 14-1-18-3-9-19-19-9-19-20-9-3, 8-5 23-5-1-18-19 8-9-19 19-5-12-6 1-19 1-14 5-25-5 16-1-20-3-8) 


	10. And Back Again

Dipper tried again, he closed his eyes and open it again. The world stays black and white. Dipper stood up from his position and walked back to the store. It was empty.

He didn't understand, why all of this happening to him?

He left the store back to the living room, nothing. He went to the museum where Grunkle Stan keeps all of the fake creatures he created. There should be a group of tourist with his Grunkle as the tour guide there, but when he arrived at the museum. Nothing.

No sound at all, there's no footsteps, no children running around without paying attention to his Grunkle explanation, no parents trying to stop them, no tourist taking pictures and throwing money at his Grunkle. Nothing.

He went outside for a while, but all he can see was an empty parking lot. No tourist bus, even his uncle car is not there. Dipper went back inside, thinking where should he check next when he remembered his other Grunkle. The twin brother of Stan, Ford!

Dipper tried to go to the basement, maybe Ford will be there. He went back to the store and walked to the vending machine. He punched the buttons to enter the codes. The vending machine swung open and Dipper went inside. He went inside the lift, went down to the second floor where his Grunkle usually doing his research. He opened the door, but there's no Grunkle Ford inside. All of the books are in place, a few papers on the floor, a few used books, and a half -written paper is on the top of the table.

Dipper is confused now, he can't understand any of this. Why is this happening to him? How? When did it start? This morning? Last night? What is the cause? Who did all of this? Now, he is confused and scared. What if something happens to his family? Or to Bill? His head was full of unanswered questions.

But wait, Bill. Bill Cipher! The dream demon! He's going to ask Bill about this!

Dipper went back upstairs. The store was still empty, the whole Mystery Shack was still empty. Dipper almost panicked, he didn't like all of this. He wished he could get back to the Mystery Shack, that's full of people.

Dipper calmed himself down, he took a deep breath and started to think. Maybe he is doing something wrong? Is that why he can't go back to the real Mystery Shack? Dipper wish he could just wake up from all of this.

And then he realized something, wake up. Maybe all of this is really just a dream! Dipper went back to the living room, almost running. Laying down again on the sofa, trying to get a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, hoping that this will work and open his eyes again.

He's right, when he opens his eyes, the world is back to the colorful world he remembered. Dipper went again to the store, where there's only a few tourist left. Mabel was still behind the register, while Bill was talking to a customer. Soos was already there, wiping the floor.

"Hey, Dipping Dot!" Mabel greeted. "You get enough rest? It's almost time for lunch!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Yeah. Do you want to switch so you can make lunch?" Dipper asked.

"Nope, Grunkle Ford is the one that going to make today's lunch," Mabel answered. "You still look tired, bro-bro. You sure you get enough rest? Why don't you go back to sleep again? There's still enough time to sleep before lunch if you want."

Dipper shook his head, there's no way he's going back to that black and white world. It reminded him of the mindscape. Mindscape? It's been awhile since he used that word. Maybe he should really ask Bill about this.

"I'm gonna talk to Bill," Dipper said to Mabel, who only nodded her head. Dipper waited until Bill was finish talking to the customer before calling his name. Bill turned his head around to see his Pine Tree tired, not amused looking face.

"How may I help you, Pine Tree?" Bill asked formally. Probably because all the customer he talked to.

"Have your power returned?" Dipper asked quickly.

"Yes, a little bit," replied Bill truthfully.

"Is it strong enough for you to go back to Mindscape?" Dipper asked again.

"Yes, but it's only for a moment. Can't stay too long there, why are you asking me this?" Bill asked after answering Dipper's question.

"I keep seeing world went black and white then back to the colorful world again," Dipper complained.

"Oh, so that's why," Bill said while snapping his finger. He acted as if he knew what happen.

"Do you know what happen?" Dipper asked.

"Of course, Pine Tree. Pure energy with no weakness, remember?" Bill asked back teasingly.

"But you got beaten by two twelve-years -old kids," Dipper answered with a deadpan.

"Let's not talk about the past."

"So what happen to me?" Dipper asked again.

"It's probably because you're near me. You kept getting back and forth to the Mindscape and reality," Bill replied.

"This also happen to Mabel and my Grunkles?" Dipper asks because he's not the only who was near Bill. His twin sister and his Grunkles was also near Bill.

"No, this won't happen to them, Pine Tree," Bill answered.

"Why? Why is this only happen to me?" Dipper asked, feeling really confused right now.

"Maybe because you're the source of my energy," Bill answered easily.

"What?" Dipper said, half-shouting.

"Well, you're the one who successfully woke me up from my statue form. Of course, I need your energy to continue living."

(GSVIV'H Z UFM RM ML IVUFMW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I forgot to post it yesterday!
> 
> Thanks for everyone that have left Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks! I know that we didn't replied any of your comments, but please know that we are really happy when we read your comment!


	11. Phone Call

After discovering that he is the source of Bill's energy, Bill didn't hold back anymore. Bill stay near Dipper almost all the time.

\---

They were sitting behind the counter in the store when Dipper curiosity hits him again.

"Why are you so close?" Dipper asked out of nowhere, both of them were waiting for the next tourist bus to arrived.

"The closer I am, the more energy I get," Bill answered easily without caring too much, he flips another page of a magazine he was reading. Dipper stayed silent for a while trying to process it. "But touching you is even better, I got more energy that way," Bill said without even looking at Dipper confused face.

"Is that why I always felt tired lately?" Dipper asked again. Bill nodded his head while he flips another page. "You said that you need my energy to continue living, does it mean you're going to stay with me forever?"

Bill almost nodded but then he shook his head. Pine Tree is probably confused, Bill thought and then he answered, "Well, yes, I need you to continue living, but-" Bill paused to put the magazine back from where it came from, "it's only until I got all of my power back, so no, I'm not gonna stay here forever."

"Are we kinda... connected because of this sharing energy things?" Dipper asked, his brain was still processing all of this new information he got from Bill.

"I mean, yeah kinda," Bill answered easily. "That's why I'm going to protect you from any danger in Gravity Falls."

\---

It's been two weeks since the twins had been living with Bill. They thought living with a dream demon who planned to destroy the reality three years ago will be such a bad idea, but when you spent all day living with him it may change your thought about him.

The Mystery Shack was twice much more crowded than usual, and most of them were women. Not only tourist who visited the Mystery Shack, even the locals came to the shack too. It's not the 'mysterious creatures' that Grunkle Stan showed in the museum that attracts the tourist or locals, but it's Bill. Bill had been popular among the ladies all of a sudden. From teenagers to middle age women, they all wanted to take pictures with Bill and that made Grunkle Stan came up with an idea.

Stan almost made Bill the main attraction in the museum and charged everyone $20 to take a picture with him and $100 to touch him. Of course, Bill refuse it, not wanting to be touch by some mortal strangers, but Stan won't give up if it's for the extra money he can make. So finally he made a deal with Bill, he promoted Bill to be in charge at the cash register. If anyone wanted to take a picture with him, they must buy with a minimum purchase of $150 at the gift shop. Bill wasn't too fond about Stan's deal but it's far much better to be standing on a stage all day and let people touching him.

 

\---

The sun was up in the sky, it was a usual day in the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan was leading the tour, Grunkle Ford was in the basement doing some usual research, Soos was cleaning the store, Mabel and Wendy were restocking, Bill was in the cash register and Dipper was recommending some souvenirs for the tourist.

Dipper still wasn't getting used to going back and forth to the Mindscape. Being in a black and white world wasn't a great place to be, but Dipper knew when Bill is already getting his energy back on, he won't be coming back to the Mindscape again. It's all just in the matter of time.

It's 5.30 pm and the store was about to close. There were still a couple of tourist in the gift shop. Some of them were thinking what to buy, and some of them were taking pictures with Bill.

Dipper just stared at Bill who was serving the girls who wanted to take pictures with him. Bill never smiled for the camera, his face was full of pride and arrogance in every picture. Dipper was a little bit relief that Bill never looked interested with any of the girls that flirted with him but still felt kinda jealous with them.

The store was already close. The last tourist already went back to their bus. Wendy and Soos were already heading home. Grunkle Stan was watching TV in the living room, Mabel and Grunkle Ford were preparing dinner, and that leave Bill and Dipper at the Gift shop restocking some items on the shelves.

"Hey Pine Tree," called Bill.

"What?" asked Dipper while placing another Bobbing Stan's Head souvenir.

"I noticed that you were staring at me when I was working", said Bill with his teasing tone.

Dipper face changed to red for a sudden, "What? No, I wasn't," said Dipper trying to hide his red face.

"Oh come on, don't lie to me Pine Tree. I know you were staring at me all day, especially when the girls took pictures with me." Bill's voice became more teasing.

Dipper face became even redder. He tried to ignore Bill, but Bill keeps teasing him.

"Do you know how adorable you are when your face turns red?" said Bill even more teasingly than before.

The word adorable that came from Bill's mouth, made Dipper even redder. He felt his face is going to burn anytime soon.

"Admit it Pine Tree, you're jealous of those girls," said Bill with a smirk on his face.

Dipper suddenly burst out, "What?! No! Why should I be jealous of them? I mean- I, err... UGH never mind. Just shut up Bill!" Dipper quickly put the last Bobbing Stan's Head on the shelf. He was going to get away from Bill, he had enough of Bill teasing him over and over, but when Dipper was about to leave the store, suddenly his hand felt warm. He was being pulled. Dipper fell into Bill's arms.

He gazed upon Bill's face, stared at his eye and felt his cheek starting to burn. Before Dipper can say anything, Bill's finger already touched his lips, and whispers in his ear, "Shhh... there's nothing to be ashamed of, Pine Tree. I know you're jealous of all those girls, but I never gave them the pleasure that I gave you. You will always be my little Pine Tree, and no mortal or any other being in the universe can replace you." Bill leaned his forehead to Dipper's. He put his hand onto Dipper's head and petted him gently.

Dipper went stiffed, not knowing what to do. A dream demon just told him that he owned him. Surely Dipper was surprised by what Bill just said. He didn't know that a demon like Bill who is full of pride and arrogance can say something like that, but right now, Dipper just wanted to enjoy every second of this moment. He closed his eyes and wished that this is the perfect time to be in the Mindscape, so the time can stop and there's only him and Bill without anyone interrupting.

Beautiful moments always won't last long, yet the reality was cruel. Dipper heard a running footstep from the kitchen, and Mabel was screaming his name, Bill quickly lets go of Dipper, perfect timing before Mabel burst out from the door.

"What is it, Mabel?" asked Dipper still with burning cheek on his face.

"Mom and Dad called. It's an emergency Dipper!" said Mabel with a face full of worried.

"What?! What happened?" asked Dipper with a confusion.

"I don't know, Dipper. Come on, they want to talk to us."

"Okay, okay hang on. Bill, maybe you can wait for us in the kitchen, we'll be right back," said Dipper. Bill gave them a nod and head to the kitchen.

Mabel quickly pulled Dipper to the living room and gave him the phone.

"Hi dad, is everything all right?" asked Dipper with a face full of worried. Several negative thought filled his mind. Did something bad had happened in California? Or something terrible had happened to his parents. He only can hope that everything is all right.

"We want both of you to come home quick!"

(KL YBXRQFCRI JLJBKQP IXPQ ILKD)


	12. Parents

"We want both of you to come home quick!" said the twins father on the phone.

The words that Dipper heard from his parents felt like a thunderstorm that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His heart pounded fast. His knees went limp. His eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" asked Dipper to his parents to make sure, that he wasn't misheard.

"Didn't you hear us? We want both of you to come home as soon as possible!" demanded Mr. Pines. Dipper can hear his father's voice a little bit shaky. His emotion turned 180 degrees, Dipper face that was full of shock suddenly turned to worried.

"Dad, is everything all right?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper..." this time he heard his mother voice, "...please just come home. We really need you here."

"Dipper, what's going on?" asked Mabel who was standing behind Dipper. Her face looks very anxious. "Can I talk to mom and dad?" asked Mabel again. She walked slowly and stood beside her brother. Dipper gave the phone to Mabel, she attached the phone handle to her ear, "Hello?"

"Mabel!"

"Mom? What's going on?" asked Mabel with a trembling voice.

"Mabel, please go back home. We need both of you here. You will be safer here." Mabel could hear that her mother was half crying.

"Mom! What happen? What do you mean we will be safer there? Is everything alright?"

"Mabel..." this time Mabel can hear her father voice.

"Dad, what's going on there?"

"Mabel, the-"

"Why does mom cry?"

"Mabel..."

"Why do you all sound so worried?"

"Mab-"

"It's something bad happen there?"

"Mab-"

"And what do you mean we need to go back home?"

"Ma-"

"Gravity Falls is our home now."

"..."

"Dad?"

"Are you done?" Finally, Mr. Pines spoke up again after hearing a bunch of question that his daughter asked.

Mabel nodded even though her father can't see it.

"Look, Mabel, there's something bad happen in all over the states and we're all worried sick for you two," said Mr. Pines patiently.

"But we have Grunkle Stan and Ford here, we will be safe around them," said Mabel, trying to make sure that she and her twin brother are safe enough.

"Mabel, please we really need both of here with us. We will be worried sick if you two not with us in a condition like this," said Mr. Pines, trying to make his two children to come back home. 

"But why don't you two just come here, to Gravity Falls? The whole family will be here, and we will be much safer together." Mabel tried to persuade her father, but it seems her father wasn't easy enough.

"Mabel, look we just want both of you to take the earliest bus tomorrow morning and head home. If the situation is already cleared, you two can come back to Gravity Falls and spent the rest of your life living with your Grunkles. Now start packing your stuff because there are no more excuses, tomorrow you will be heading home right away. Do you understand me?" demanded Mr. Pines. He can't take Mabel's bribing anymore. But unfortunately, Mabel felt really hurt. 

Mabel threw the phone to Dipper and ran away upstairs to her room. Tears began to run down to her cheek as she ran. Dipper wanted to chase Mabel but he heard his father called his name through the phone, "Dipper!"

He quickly picked up the phone and answered his father, "Yes, dad?"

"Dipper look, chaos had been happening in all over the state. Your mother is worried sick, just please come back home for a while. If the situation is cleared you two can come back and stay with your Grunkles," persuaded Mr. Pines.

"What?! Ch-"

"Dipper, please just listen to me. Take the earliest bus tomorrow and head back home. Please just for this summer. Please Dipper," begged Mr. Pines.

Dipper sighed, he didn't want to go back home, but he was also a little worried about his parents. Chaos had been happening all over the state, they may be safe around their Grunkles but their parents maybe not. He sighed again and finally made a final decision. "Okay dad, we're heading home tomorrow," said Dipper with a glum tone.

"Thank you, Dipper. We will be waiting for both of you tomorrow."

"Yeah dad, see ya tomorrow," said Dipper sluggishly. He was about to put the phone down, but he heard Mr. Pines shouted his name again. Dipper quickly picked up the phone again, "Yes dad?"

"Please say to Mabel that I was sorry," asked Mr. Pines before he ended his call.

Rage, disappointment, sorrow, all mixed up in Dipper's brain. One day ago he was having fun with everyone in Gravity Falls, and tomorrow he needs to say goodbye to everyone. Time is cruel. 

Dipper slowly walked upstairs to Mabel's room. The door stood ajar. He knocked on the door and entered Mabel's room. Her room was a bit dark. Mabel sat on her bed, with Waddles beside her. Her sweater was raised up to her head. She was in Sweater Town. Dipper was a little doubtful to talked to her sister, especially when she was in Sweater Town, it means she doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. But Dipper gathered his courage to bring out Mabel from her favorite place to escape from reality.

"Mabel," called Dipper slowly.

"Go away Dipper," answered Mabel with her head still inside her sweater.

"But I want to talk to you Mabel... please?"

"Can you see Dipper, I'm busy in Sweater Town right now."

Dipper sighed, " I know that Mabel, but it's something important that I want to tell you."

"Tell me what? Leaving Gravity Falls tomorrow morning? No, Dipper! I don't wanna leave Gravity Falls!" Mabel finally came out from her sweater. Her eyes were swelled and tears were streaming down to her cheek.

Dipper sat closely beside Mabel, he took a deep breath but didn't say a word. He just gazed at the ceiling and stared blankly at it. Trying to relax his mind and think how to make her sister come home tomorrow. He looked at Mabel, she kept her head down trying to hide her sad face from her twin brother, but Dipper can felt the sorrow inside her. He began to open his mouth, "Mabel..."

"Yeah?" answered Mabel with a mournful tone. 

"Have you ever imagined to have a child?"

"Huh?" Mabel finally raised her head, "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just a random thought that came to my mind," answered Dipper. "But just imagined, if one day we had a child and they were just like us."

Mabel thought for a second, and for a moment there was a little curve on her face, "I think I'm gonna go cray cray."

"Yeah, me too," said Dipper with a little chuckle. "Maybe that's what mom and dad felt when they had us."

"What do you mean?"asked Mabel.

"I mean, just think about it, if you had a child and you send them to some sort of a place, and when they returned, they tell you some crazy stuff that can get them killed. What's your reaction gonna be?"

Mabel thought for awhile, she knows that Dipper was trying to put her on their parent's position. "I will be worried," answered Mabel.

"See, you also get worried for your children, so does mom. She just wants us to be safe." Dipper put his hand on Mabel's head and started to pet her gently. "Don't you remember that we're going to attend high school here? We're still going to live here, Mabel. Probably we're just going to stay with mom and dad for a couple of weeks, and after that, we can spend our entire life having fun in here. So what do you say, Mabel?"

The room was filled with silence. Mabel didn't say anything, she's just stared at Waddles who was sleeping beside her. Dipper made her realize that she was so selfish, that she didn't care for parents who were keep worrying about them, while she was having fun with everyone in Gravity Falls. Mabel sighed deeply and stood up, "I'll better start packing then."

Dipper was a bit surprised that her sister finally agreed to come home tomorrow. He stood up and gave Mabel a weak smile. "We're gonna go back again anyway so don't need to pack everything, okay?"

"Okay, bro-bro," said Mabel while she walked slowly towards the closet, where she put her luggage. She took out her huge pink luggage that was covered with stickers and glitter and started to fold some of her sweaters. "You better tell Grunkle Stan that we're leaving tomorrow," said Mabel while she inserted her sweaters into her pink luggage.

"Well, I'll better be going then. Goodnight Mabel." Dipper slowly walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, bro-bro," said Mabel with a smile that she tried to make on her sad face.

Before Dipper close the door he remembered something, "Hey Mabel, dad said sorry by the way."

"Yeah, I know," answered Mabel with her hands folded another sweater.

"Err... don't you wanna have dinner?" asked Dipper, as he just remembered that they haven't eaten dinner yet.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." Her mouth maybe can tell a lie, but her stomach can't. A loud voice of rumbling came from his empty stomach. Mabel wanted to be alone right now, not wanting to see anyone in the kitchen.

"Umm, okay then. I'm going to talk to Stan right now. So, er... Goodnight Mabel." Dipper slowly closed the door, he can hear Mabel was saying Goodnight to him again. Dipper walked downstairs to the kitchen. Now, he just needs to talk to his Grunkles about his sudden purpose.

(5-22-2-18-25 16-5-15-16-12-5 8-1-22-5 20-8-5-9-18 15-23-14 19-23-5-1-20-5-18 20-15-23-14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for our mistake. Yesterday I posted the wrong chapter, maybe some of you are confused when reading it. But we already re-arrange the chapters. Sorry for our carelessness, but we hope you all still enjoy our story :)


	13. Stay With Me

Dipper walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Stan. He walked slowly with a bowed head. It's just had been two weeks in Gravity Falls and now he and his sister are going back home to California. They thought they're going to enjoy the rest of their summer here, like their other summer but now Dipper can only hope that they can come back quickly and enjoy the rest of their summer there before school starts.

When Dipper entered the kitchen, it was already empty. No dirty dishes in the sink, all the plates are all in place, and the table was already clean. There was no sign of Stan inside, he's probably in the living room, Dipper thought.

Dipper exits the kitchen and turned to his left to the living room. The room glowed in blue, the light from the TV shone brightly in the dark living room. Dipper went inside, Stan was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching a lame horror movie and drinking a can of soda "Ehm," Dipper cleared his throat, tried to get Stan attention.

Stan noticed there was someone beside him, he turned his head to the source of the sound, where he saw Dipper standing by the door with a gloomy face. "Jeez kid, what happen to your face? Did you accidently eat your sister's glitter?" asked half-joking.

"Grunkle Stan, Mabel and I are going back home tomorrow," replied Dipper with a sad look on his face.

Shocked by hearing what Dipper just said, some soda burst out from Stan's mouth, leaving a messy wet stain on the floor. "Wait, what?"

Dipper stared at the stain on the floor with a disgusted look, "I won't clean that, for your info," said Dipper quickly before his Grunkle told him to clean it up.

"What happen? Did your parents just called and told you to go back home?" asked Stan still with a shocked look on his face.

Dipper sighed, "Yeah, I don't know why, but they said there was chaos happening all over the states and they were worried," explained Dipper. "But, they said if the situation is cleared, we can return back to Gravity Falls."

"How long you will be gone?" asked Stan again. Dipper can see his Grunkle's face were showing a sad expression. Of course, he does. It had just been two weeks since the twins arrived. Stan and his twin brother, Ford always wanting summer to come early so they can see their great niece and nephew again. The Mystery Shack was deserted without Dipper and Mabel presents. But it seems the fun and joy in the shack is going to shut down for a moment until they return.

"I don't know, but I hope it's no more than two weeks," hopped Dipper.

"Yeah... so you two gonna take the earliest bus tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah..." Dipper sighed again.

"Better start packing and get some rest now. Ford and I are going to accompany the two of you to the bus stop."

"Okay..." said Dipper weakly. "I'll better go upstairs now. Nite Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked out from the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom

"Nite, kid" replied Grunkle Stan after Dipper walked out. He sighed and take another sip of soda. Never thought I'm gonna miss you this fast kid, said Grunkle Stan in his mind.

Slowly Dipper walked to his bedroom, he looked at an owl shape clock on the wall, it's already 9.30 pm. The bus will be leaving around 8 am tomorrow. He counted the hours he had left, well at least we still got less than eleven hours left, mumble Dipper in his mind.

Finally, Dipper reached his room, he opened it slowly, but before he stepped a foot inside, a familiar voice greeted him, "Took you long enough just to answer a phone call." It was Bill, he was laying upside down on the sofa.

Dipper forgot there was Bill who was staying with them now. He didn't know what to do with Bill because there's no way he will take Bill home with them. And it will be weird awkward for Bill if he stayed here with his Grunkles all by himself. The fact Dipper and his sister are going home tomorrow and some other several questions about what to do with Bill had made Dipper stressed quadrate. 

He ignored Bill's remarks and quickly walked to his bed and laid down for awhile. Before Dipper can close his eyes, the world suddenly turned black and white. He was already getting used to this situation, but he still doesn't like the Mindscape atmosphere. Dipper tried to close and opened his eyes again, but the atmosphere didn't change. He was too tired to panic, so he just closed his eyes and hope he will be back in the colorful world again when he wake up.

"Pine Tree..." Bill's voice resonated in Dipper's ear. "Pine Tree..." Bill called again. "Pine Tree..." 

Dipper cover his ears with his pillow, "I'm trying to sleep here, Bill," said Dipper half shouting.

Bill rolled his eye, "What's the point sleeping in the Mindscape?" 

"So I can back to the real world," answered Dipper carelessly with his eyes still shut close. He tried to concentrate to went back to sleep, but something was odd about what Bill just said. 'What's the point sleeping in the Mindscape?' Sleeping in the Mindscape. In the Mindscape. Mindscape?! What?! Dipper brain suddenly connected by what Bill's just said. He quickly opened his eyes and all he can see is his black and white bedroom. Bill was sitting on the sofa with a smirk adorn his face.

"Don't need to be so shocked there, Pine Tree," said Bill easily.

"Bill did you just bring me to the Mindscape?" asked Dipper still with a shocked expression.

"You know me well, Pine Tree," replied Bill with a teasing smile. "You look so stressed, so I thought why don't we have a little talk."

"But why do you bring me here?" asked Dipper while massaging his forehead.

"Well, you seem tired from reality so I just thought to bring you here, so reality can't bother us while we're talking," explained Bill. "So, what kind of human problem is it?"

Dipper took a deep breath, "Mabel and I are going home tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Bill with a flat expression.

"Our parents insist us to go back home. They said chaos happened all over the states, and they're worried."

"Wait, chaos? Is it natural human chaos or weird chaos?" asked Bill. He looked interested when he heard the word chaos.

"I don't really know." Dipper shrugged. "Wait, did you do this? You reacted differently when I said there was chaos going on." Dipper suddenly suspected Bill.

"Jeez, kid calm down. Use your big brain of yours will ya? I mean come on kid, there's no way I can start a chaos in a condition like this," said Bill keenly.

Dipper thought for a moment, Bill was right. There's no way he can start a chaos in a weak condition. And if Bill is really the one who started the chaos, it will be happening here in Gravity Falls. 

"So, you're going home tomorrow morning huh?" Bill's voice broke the silence in the room.

"Yeah, but I'll be coming back if the situation is cleared," Dipper said. Bill only gave a small nod. 

"Hey, can I come with you?" asked Bill easily.

"No!" answered Dipper without thinking any further.

"But why?"asked Bill with a fake sad expression.

"There's no way my parents let you stayed in our house in a condition like this."

"But I thought you humans, have this special emotion that called... err... what is it again?" Bill thought for a second. Dipper just stared at Bill who was in a deep thought looking for his missing word. Suddenly he snapped his finger and continued, "Empathy. Yes, I thought you humans will empathize if they see someone needs help, especially if your friend  here needs a place to stay."

"Yeah, but in this kind of condition, I think my parents still won't let you stay with us. Look, Bill, I need to start packing and get some sleep. There's a bus I need to catch tomorrow. So, bring me back to the real world now!" Dipper insisted with a half shouting voice.

Bill didn't say a word. He just looked at Dipper and walked to his bed. He sat beside Dipper and starts talking to his little Pine Tree, "Reality sucks is it?"

Dipper just sighed and nodded. His face was back being sad and gloomy again like before.

"Stay with me," asked Bill.

"What?" Dipper face changed into a confusion.

"Stay with me, Pine Tree. You don't need to face reality. You can stay with me in the Mindscape. There's nothing can bother us in the Mindscape. It will be only you and me," Bill tried to persuade Dipper. His right hand already light up with a blue fire, ready to make a deal.

Dipper tried to digest what Bill just said. You don't need to face reality, yes reality sucks. 

You can stay with me in the Mindscape. There's nothing can bother us in the Mindscape, yes it's true nothing can bother them when they were inside the Mindscape. 

It will be only just you and me, Dipper blushed, knowing it will be just two of them inside the Mindscape. Nothing can bother them, especially when they are in the middle of a special private moment. But Dipper thought again, there's no way he can leave his sister, and Grunkles. What's the point of living in the Mindscape without having them around? It will feel like just spending his usual time in California and plus there's no Mabel around. 

Dipper took a deep breath, "No, I'm sorry Bill. I can't leave Mabel alone, and what's the point living in the Mindscape without Mabel and my Grunkles around. Yes, I have you but it still not the same without them around you know. And I have this hollow feeling when I'm far away from them," answered Dipper honestly.

The blue fire on Bill's hand slowly dimmed. Bill looked closely into Dipper's eye, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me here?" 

Dipper answered steadily by nodding his head.

"Very well." Suddenly the blue fire disappeared from his hand.

"So, where are you going to stay when Mabel and I are gone?" Dipper asked Bill.

"Don't be such a fool Pine Tree, of course, I'll still be staying here. I got no other place to stay, and my demon form is useless without my full power."

Dipper stayed silent, not knowing what to replied. But the agitated Mindscape atmosphere that Dipper felt, forced him to asked Bill a very important question, "So can you get us back to my real bedroom?" asked Dipper carefully. He knew that Bill was trying to make a deal with him recently and he had refused him, and Dipper doesn't want to ruin his mood.

"I'm not that weak Pine Tree," Bill answered sarcastically. His usual teasing and playful tone were back. Dipper was relieved that Bill wasn't mad because of him. "But before we go back,-" All of the sudden, Bill moved his body closer to Dipper's. His arms were right around Dipper's back. Dipper just froze and didn't know what to react. A warm gentle kiss landed on Dipper's forehead. "I'm gonna miss you Pine Tree," said Bill with a soft gentle tone right beside Dipper's ear.

Bill slowly let go of Dipper, he can see his little Pine Tree face was red as a tomato. He gave him a little chuckle, and put his hand on Dipper's warm cheek, "You're so adorable when your face turns red Pine Tree."

Before Dipper can react anything, Bill snapped his finger again and less of a second, they were back into the real world. "Better start packing Pine Tree, tomorrow is gonna be an exhausting day for you," said Bill, while he walked back to the sofa. "By the way, here's your dinner," Bill handed out a plate full of spaghetti. "I know you're gonna missed dinner so I bring it to your room."

Dipper accepted the plate, "Thanks, Bill."

"Yeah, yeah, just start packing already and don't make any loud noises. I'm trying to get some sleep here," ordered Bill. He was already in a good position to get some good night rest.

"You got it. Goodnight Bill," said Dipper. But Bill didn't answer back, looks like he's already asleep, thought Dipper. He stood up from his bed and walked to the closet to took out his luggage. He folded some of his clothes and put it inside. Dipper tried his best not to make any noise.

While Dipper was busy, packing his stuff, Bill quietly replied Dipper almost without any sound can be heard,  "Goodnight my little Pine Tree. I'll miss you."

(HGZM DROO DZRG ULI HLLH GL XOVZM GSV HGZRM)


	14. Saying Goodbye

It was around 7.30 am, the Pines twins were already awake. Their luggage was already packed neatly. Stan didn't open the store yet, he wanted to accompany his great niece and nephew to the bus stop, the place they're going to be parted away.

The whole family was having breakfast in the kitchen. It was more quiet than usual, everyone ate without talking with each other. All of their faces looked exactly the same, sad and depressed, well except for Bill who was trying to keep his face flat as possible like nothing had happened. But Dipper knew by looking his dark eye, Bill was sad and gloomy like everybody else.

"So, Will..." Stan voice broke the silence, "You will still be staying in the shack?"

Bill who was eating his breakfast raised his head and replied, "Yes, and don't worry Mr.Pines, I'm still gonna do my job here."

"You better do, or I'm gonna fire and kick you out," warned Stan.

Bill just made a teasing smile on his face and nodded to Stan. He knew that Stan wasn't joking about kicking him out, but he just chose to ignore it and continued to eat his sandwich.

"And are you gonna come with us to accompany Dipper and Mabel to the bus stop?" asked Ford suddenly.

Bill thought for a second but he shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll pass,"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Ford again just to make sure.

"Yep," answered Bill shortly while he nodded his head.

"Suit yourself then," shrugged Ford.

After everyone done eating breakfast, Stan asked Bill to open the store first when they're going to accompany the twins. 

The twins' Grunkles carried their luggage to Stan's car and loaded it in the trunk. Their luggage wasn't heavy like usual, most of their stuff was left in their room, as a guarantee that they will return to Gravity Falls. While Dipper and Mabel were about to went to Stan's car, followed by Bill and Waddles. 

"Hey, Bill," called Mabel while they were walking towards the door.

"Yes, Shooting Star?" asked Bill still walking without looking to Mabel.

"You're not trying to do something terrible when we were gone right?" Mabel suddenly suspected Bill.

"Yeah," Dipper's head suddenly filled with negative thoughts, "You're not going to do something terrible aren't you?"

But Bill just smiled and pat Mabel's head, "Do not worry my fellow humans, I'm not in the mood of creating chaos right now."

Mabel stared sharply at Bill who was ruining her hair.

"But why you don't want to come with Grunkle Stan and Ford to accompany us?" Dipper asked curiously to Bill. "Left alone in the Mystery Shack while Grunkle Stan and Ford were gone, well that's a perfect chance to start something evil."

"Look, kid, I already told ya, I'm not in the mood to start some chaos or weirding around," Bill rolled his eye. "If I come to accompany you two and when you two were already gone, it's going just to be the three of us in the car. Do you know how awkward it is to be around with your Grunkles, especially Sixer."

"Well, you better get along with Grunkle Stan and Ford," Dipper said with a little smile. For the last 10 hours, this is the first time he had smiled again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I can get along with those old mortals while you meat-shacks are gone," said Bill optimistically.

Bill opened the front door. "Well, you two better go now. Don't miss me," said Bill with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, so see you in a couple of weeks," said Dipper awkwardly to Bill.

"And don't touch any of my stuff!" warned Mabel.

"No need to worry Shooting Star, I won't touch your stuff," Bill said with a teasing smile.

"That includes my stuff too Bill," Dipper quickly added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Better go now, I have a store to open," Bil pushed them outside. Now they were already standing on the front porch.

Before Bill closed the door suddenly Mabel ran towards him and gave a little hug.

Bill just stood there, froze and felt awkward. This is the first he was being hugged. He just stared at Mabel not knowing how to response. He looked at Dipper, eyeing him about what to do. Dipper just smiled and shrugged. Not knowing what to do, Bill just patted Mabel's head awkwardly, and it worked. Mabel quickly let go and complained to him again, "Stop touching my hair, Bill!". But Bill just ignored her with a smile.

"We're still going back, so no need a dramatic goodbye right?" asked Dipper awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Nope, unless you want to hug me too, I'm open,"teased Bill.

"Nah, I'm good," Dipper half refused. "So, see you in a couple of weeks then." Dipper gave a little goodbye wave and start walking away from the shack, followed by Mabel and Waddles.

Mabel turned his body around and start walking backwards. "Bye Bill!" shouted Mabel. Bill just gave her a small wave before he went inside the store and closed the door.

Talking with Bill cheer them up a little. But the fact that they were going back to California in less than half hour had made them down again.

Just a couple of steps, they saw Wendy and Soos walking towards to the Shack.

"Morning guys,"

"Morning dudes,"

"Morning..." greeted the twins.

Both of them were confused by the twins unusual behavior. "Hey, what's going on? Why you all look so depressed?" asked Wendy worriedly.

"Yeah, dudes, did something bad just happened?" added Soos.

Dipper sighed, "We're going back home today," answered Dipper.

"What?" Wendy's face turned into a shocked look, "Why? What happened? Did something happened in California?" asked Wendy, followed with Soos' worried face.

"We don't really know," Mabel replied. "Our parents said that chaos had been happening all over the states, and you know parents right. They worried too much."

"But dudes, It's not even half-way through summer yet," said Soos.

"Yeah, it's just had been two weeks and now you're going back home again," complained Wendy.

"I know this sucks, but just hopped the situation is getting better so we can come back here again," said Dipper.

"Well let's just hope things are getting better," said Wendy.

"We're gonna miss you, dudes," said Soos while giving the twins a big hug, followed by Wendy.

"So, see ya in a couple of weeks maybe? I don't know, just promise me you will come back as soon as possible okay?" said Wendy with a weak smile.

The twins looked at each other sad faces and replied Wendy with a nod. 

A loud sound of Stan's car horn made them flinched. It's time for them to go.

"Grunkle Stan and Ford are already waiting for us in the car, so see we better get going," said Mabel while giving them one last hug to Wendy and Soos.

"Yeah, you better get going or you will miss the bus."

"Wendy's right, dudes. Better go now or the bus will be leaving soon."

"We're still coming back, so see ya in a couple of weeks," Dipper plastered a smile on his face and gave them a goodbye wave before he went inside Stan's car.

"We're still coming back so have fun with Will," Mabel forced a smile and gave them one last goodbye. She picked up Waddles, went inside and sat beside Dipper.

"Is everything set?" asked Stan.

The twins answered with a mumble. Stan took it as a yes, and he started to drove the car.

The car was full of another dead silence. The sound of the roaring engine along the road kept them accompany. It only took about 7 minutes to the bus stop. And in that 7 minutes, nobody spoke anything.

Stan stopped the car near to the stop. The twins help their Grunkles who was taking out their luggage from the car's trunk. When all their luggage was all in their hands, they started to walk to the bus stop.

They stood for several minutes, before a big white and blue bus with a 'Speedy Beaver' writing on the side, stopped. The doors opened and they can hear the driver shout their destination to Piedmont, California.

Stan and Ford gave their great niece and nephew a goodbye hug before they went inside the bus. The bus door closed and they still wave goodbye at each other. When the bus starts running, the twins went to the back of the seats and sat there without saying a word.

When they already drove about 3 miles away, Mabel remembered something. "Oh no!" her face began to panic.

Dipper flinched, "What's wrong Mabel? Did you forget something?" asked Dipper.

She nodded sadly, "I forgot to say goodbye to the girls. They don't even know that we're going home today."

As usual, every summer Mabel still hangouts with Candy and Grenda, and sometimes Pacifica joins them. They came to the Mystery Shack sometimes, having a sleepover and drove Dipper crazy as usual. Or just hang out somewhere, looking at cute boys and other girls stuff. This is why Mabel was so upset to leave Gravity Falls again, she will miss them for the past few weeks. 

"Hey, you can still send messages to them at home," Dipper tried to comfort his sister. "It's not your fault that you can't say goodbye to them. It was already late, after all, when got the news from mom and dad."

"Yeah, but still I feel bad leaving without saying anything to them." 

"Hey, it's 2016 now, you can video call them whenever you want like you use to do every time we get back to California."

His brother was right, she can video call her whenever she wanted too. Mabel smiled at her brother and gave him a hard pat on the back. "You're right bro-bro. Your big brain is use full sometimes." Dipper was about to comment, but a hard slap hit his back again, "I'm kidding," said Mabel with a laugh. Dipper didn't say anything, he just smiled when he saw Mabel laughed for the last 11 hours. 

It's already about 20 minutes on the road. The bus was quite empty since the passenger was only Mabel and Dipper. It will be much crowded in several other stops. The twins were busy with them self. Mabel was playing with Waddles, and Dipper was trying to figure out the blank space on his crossword book. He started to chew his pen everytime he thinks. Dipper was about to fill 6 letters horizontal in his book, but before his pen could touch the paper, their body was lifted into the air and crash to the ground. The last thing they heard was Waddle's screeched before their visions turned black.

(QR GUDPDWLF JRRGEBHV SOHDVH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Announcement! Due to our duty as a student in the final year in our school, we're going through a Try Out for the National Exam on this week. It means we need to study for the Try Outs, and we don't have enough time to write another chapter. And because of last week we're too busy with our school assignments, we didn't have enough time to write and full fill our chapters quota for next week. So in other words, next Friday and Saturday we can't upload a new chapter, but in Sunday we will upload a new chapter. We are so sorry. We hope you guys can wait patiently. Thank you to everyone who left comments, kudos, and bookmarks, we really appreciate all of it, and we love you guys so much. See you all on Sunday :)


	15. Dream or Reality

"Pine Tree?"

Dipper can hear a voice calling out his name.

"Open your eyes, Pine Tree."

Dipper knew that voice, "Bill?" He tried to open his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Pine Tree. Please open your eyes," Bill answered.

Dipper began to open his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry. He can see two Bill's faces right in front of his face. He rubbed his eyes, tried to synchronize his vision. And finally, he gained his vision back and it's all began to be crystal clear now.

Bill was still putting his face in front of Dipper's, but Dipper just ignore him because the thing he saw besides Bill was a black and white world, but Dipper knew this place. It's the forest around the Mystery Shacks. The difference was there's no one there except Bill and himself.

"What am I doing here?" He began to stand up and looked around. "What happen to the bus?" Dipper asked when he remembered the last thing he did on the bus.

"Nothing happen to the bus, Pine Tree. You just fell asleep while answering all the crossword," Bill answered.

"Really?" Dipper asked again, not sure if he should trust Bill or not. Bill didn't answer, he just offered his right hand to Dipper, silently asking Dipper to walk with him. Dipper hesitated for a moment, before accepting Bill's hand.

Bill walked and Dipper followed him slowly, still holding each other hand. Dipper noticed that Bill, again, take him to part of the forest that he didn't dare to enter alone.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked, Bill only sighed quietly. His Pine Tree is full of questions today.

"Somewhere you will like," Bill answered shortly, not giving too many details but enough information to make Dipper curious. Dipper stayed silent for the rest of their walk, silently remembering the way to this place he 'will like'. Too busy with his own head, he didn't notice when Bill stopped. Crashing into Bill's chest as if it was the most normal things in the world.

"Now, now, Pine Tree, I know that I'm amazing, but please, you don't have to hug me suddenly. You can always ask you know, I'll be happy to hug you," teased Bill while laughing. Dipper didn't reply, just pulled his hat to cover his face. Bill laughed again seeing Dipper reaction. "Okay, we are here, Pine Tree," Bill said pulling Dipper hand.

Dipper lifted his face a little and he saw the Mystery Shacks, but it was empty. No one was there. There was a lot of cars and buses in the parking lot but no tourist on sight. Bill pulled Dipper hand again, they are walking to the Mystery Shacks.

"Why are we here?" Dipper asked when they entered the gift shop.

"Because I know you like this place the most, Pine Tree," Bill said without looking to Dipper. Bill guide Dipper to Dipper's (and now, Bill's) room. The room was still clean, no mess at all. Dipper wonder, was this room still clean because they are still in Mindscape or it is because he wanted his room to be clean?

Bill pulled Dipper hand again, taking Dipper back from his head. They sat on the bed, Dipper without warning let his body fall to the bed. Having no idea that he already miss his bed. Bill smile when he saw how relaxed Dipper expression is. Dipper closed his eyes for a moment when he finally felt tired.

Bill lay his body next to Dipper, Dipper opened one of his eyes and he saw the smiling face of Bill in front of him. He can feel the blood rush to his face again, Dipper never noticed that Bill can have that kind of gentle face. The only face he remembered was the angry and full of ambition Bill, he never sees this kind of gentle smiling Bill.

Bill put one of his hand in the top of Dipper head. Taking off the hat and throwing it off somewhere, then he softly patted this Dipper head, caressing Dipper hair gently. Dipper was trying his best to stay awake but he can't. He felt so tired and Bill caressing him gently is only helping him sleep.

"Go to sleep, Pine Tree," Bill whispered softly. "I'll be here, I'm going to keep you safe. So go to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Dipper asked softly, his voice is barely a whisper. Closing his eyes slowly.

"I'll always be here for you, Pine Tree," Bill answered, Dipper can feel a movement and the last thing he knew was there's something soft touching his forehead.

\---

The sun almost set when Dipper opened his eyes again, they are still on their way to California. Mabel was typing something on her phone, probably to her friends or something. Dipper move a little, finally feeling that his body was stiff after staying in one position for so long.

"Do you have a nice dream, bro-bro?" Mabel asked.

"Sort of," Dipper answered, remembering his time with Bill in the Mindscape. He didn't know if it's really in the Mindscape or really just a dream, but he hoped that it is real.

"Yeah, I notice. You have this smile when you are sleeping. It's been awhile since the last time I saw that kind of smile when you are sleeping," Mabel said. "What kind of dream is it?"

"I don't remember much about it," Dipper lied, he totally can't tell his twin sister about his dream...or maybe not really a dream.

"Okay, I will know it, one way or another," Mabel said easily then continue typing something to her phone.

Meanwhile, back in Gravity Falls Bill was wondering what happen to him, why did he do all of that for Pine Tree? Caressing Pine Tree hair, kissing Pine Tree forehead, watching Pine Tree sleep to keep him away from all the nightmares. He doesn't understand himself anymore.

But Bill know one thing for sure, he missed his Pine Tree.

Since when did he use 'his' or 'my' when he is talking about Pine Tree, he has to research about it later. He really doesn't understand human.

(2-9-12-12 19-12-5-5-16-19 15-14 4-9-16-16-5-18'19 2-5-4 20-15 19-13-5-12-12 8-9-19 19-3-5-14-20)


	16. Homesick

On the way to California, Dipper and Mabel didn't see anything strange. There's no sign of any emergency at all. It made them wonder what kind of chaos happened in California.

Around 6 pm they passed the 'Welcome To Piedmont, California' sign. By the time they got home, it's already around 7 pm.

Their parents welcome them with a big warm welcoming hug.

"Mom! Dad! What happen here?" Mabel asked quickly. "Nothing change at all along our way."

"Yeah, what's the problem?" added Dipper.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked at each other and they started to smile.

"There's no problem here," Mr. Pines answered.

"What?!" Mabel shouted instantly. "But you said there's a chaos here, so you wanted us to come home!"

"No, nothing happen. We just miss you and wanted you to come home," Mrs. Pines answered while smiling.

"So, all that you said in the phone call is a lie?" asked Dipper half-shouting. He didn't know what to feel. He felt angry but at the same time, he felt relieved.

"Lie? We just didn't tell you the truth, but it is a chaos here without you and Mabel because we missed you guys so bad," Mrs. Pines answered again, still smiling. Hugging her daughter once more before letting her go. "Let's go inside," invited Mrs. Pines. Mr. and Mrs. Pines already start walking inside, Mabel following them. Leaving Dipper standing alone in front of their house.

"Why did you have to lie?" Dipper asked suddenly, Mrs. Pines turn her head to see Dipper disappointed face.

"Because we knew that you and Mabel won't come home unless there's an emergency here," Mrs. Pines answered. "Now, let's go inside before it gets any colder."

Mabel looked at her twin brother face, the disappointment was still there but Mabel can't really say anything. She felt it too, the disappointment. She wondered why her parents had to lie, if they just say it that they missed them, they should have just said it.

"Come on in Dipper. You don't want to spend the night outside right?" Mrs. Pines invited her son to come in once again.

Dipper took a deep breath and walked heavily inside. But before his parents said anything to him again, he ran upstairs to his room and slam the door.

Mrs. Pines looked at her husband with a worried face. "He probably get over it by tomorrow," shrugged Mr. Pines. "And Mabel, can you please help your mother prepare dinner?"

Mabel who was standing there with a frowning face just shook her head and walked heavily to the kitchen. She wanted to see his brother, but she didn't want to upset her parents.

"Come on, Mabel. I make you and your brother favorite dish." Mrs. Pines shoved her to the kitchen.

The cold summer air entered Dipper's room. He curled on his bed, keeping his eyes open and gazed upon the ceiling. Disappointment filled up in his head.

He wished he never agreed to his father to go home. He wished he would just stay in Gravity Falls. He wished he knew this is just his parents set up. He wished to be back in Gravity Falls. He wished to see Stan and Ford again. He wished he can talk to Wendy and Soos again. And he wished he could spend his time with Bill again.

Bill... The dream demon. The yellow triangle shape demon. The narcissistic, arrogant demon. His appearance suddenly pop up on Dipper head.

'I know you miss me, Pine Tree,' Bill's playful voice resonate in Dipper's head. Go away Bill.

'Admit it Pine Tree, you miss me. I know you do.' Dipper shook his head to get Bill out of his mind.

'No need to be embarrassed, Pine Tree. I miss you, though.' Without any warning, his face turned red. Dipper just had been played by his own mind.

Did Bill play with his mind again? Did he try to make Dipper go insane? Or did he have entered his mind? Dipper shook his head one more time, tried to clear up his mind.

He closed his eyes and tried to think straight. He reached his head and started to massage his head slowly, it's his preliminary way to have a clear mind.

First, there's no way Bill can get inside his mind. He can't leave Gravity Falls, because of the Law of Weirdness that Ford had mentioned. But, the dream he had in the bus felt so real. He can feel Bill's presents but is it really him or it's just his mind tricking him again.

Second, he already made a deal with Bill. What was the deal again? Dipper closed his eyes tighter. He remembered about providing him a place to stay and helped him get a human body. But did he made a deal about not harming anyone and his self?

Dipper groans in frustration. He still confused why did he can't get Bill out of his mind. He tried to relax his body and keep his eyes close, bit Bill's voice resonated again, 'I know you miss me, Pine Tree.'

Ughh, go away. I don't miss... wait. Suddenly Dipper opened his eyes and realized something. Missed. Did he really miss him? After all this time he just missed him? Well, that' the only logical explanation he can think but he still can't believe his own mind. Did Dipper Pines the naive teenage boy missed a dream demon that shaped like a dorito who tried to take over the world?

No, no, no it can't be. His dignity won't let him missed him.

But his mind betrayed him. A slice of memory played like a screen projector on his mind. Bill danced with him in the Meadow. Bill taught Dipper how to use and control his magic. Bill hugged him in the store. Bill kissed him on the forehead. Dipper's hand automatically reached his forehead. He suddenly felt warm that Bill had left. The color of red painted his face again.

And finally, Dipper admitted to himself, that yes, he totally missed Bill and he wanted to go home to Gravity Falls. Right now.

(URMZOOB WRKKVI ZWNRG RG)


	17. Running Away

It was still so early in the morning, even the sun haven't come up yet. Everyone was still wondering in their dreams, except for Dipper Pines who was still wide awake. He couldn't sleep at all, the fact that he missed Bill made him go insane. Every time he closed his eyes, Bill's charming human face kept emerging inside his mind.

He shook his head again, again and again, every time his mind kept trying pictured Bill's appearance. Is it normal to miss a dorito shaped demon? Dipper asked himself. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think straight. He tried to relax his mind and tried his best not to let his mind thought anything about Bill. Finally, after a quick deep thinking, Dipper came up with an idea. They need to run away and get back to Gravity Falls.

Dipper started to pack his things. He probably gonna ask Mabel later to come with him, he got this feeling that Mabel will say yes. 

He didn't have to do much since he didn't unpack yet almost all of his things was still in his bag. He left his bag on the wooden floor of his room and started to walk slowly to Mabel's room across his.

Dipper opened the door that had a sign full of pink glitter and stickers with a bright pink letter written 'Mabel's room' on it. The room was lighted by the moonlight, Dipper can see his sister sleeping tightly on her bed in the middle of her room. He didn't want to bother his sister peaceful sleep but he needs his sister to come with him.

Gently Dipper shook Mabel's arm. Mabel slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to regain her consciousness. She realized Dipper presence beside her. "What do you want Dipper? Can't you wait until morning?" asked Mabel still half awake.

"Mabel, will you run away and go back to Gravity Falls with me?" Dipper asked eagerly.

The word run away made Mabel fully awake. "Are you serious about this?" she asked.

"Absolutely 100%," Dipper answered followed by a nod.

"But Dipper, we can't just leave mom and dad. They will be worried and we will get in trouble," Mabel hesitated.

"So let them be worried. Don't they know how disappointed we are?" Dipper began to raise his voice. "They lied to us. They ruin our happiness. They tried to keep us away from our Grunkles. Why do they ask us to went back home rather than visited us there?" Dipper took a deep breath. Shouting sure took a lot of his energy.

"Calm down Dipper. You're going to wake mom and dad." Mabel tried to calm her twin brother who looked so desperate to go back. "Well, maybe they were too busy with their job so they didn't have the time to visit us." Mabel shrugged.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Even Grunkle Stan willing to close the shop just to visit us here last year."

Mabel didn't reply anything. She didn't know what to say to her brother. Instead, she just hugged her knees and stared blankly at her bed sheet.

"Look, Mabel," Dipper broke the silence. "In the next couple of hours, I'm going to take a bus back to Gravity Falls, with or without you. So are you coming with me or not?" he asked his twin sister one last time.

Mabel looked at Dipper's eyes for a moment. His eyes full of fury and expectation. She didn't want to make their parents worried and she didn't have the heart to run away, but she can't leave Dipper all alone. Finally, Mabel took another deep breath. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good. Now start packing your stuff again and meet me in the kitchen by 6 o'clock. We're going out from the back door. Got it?" Dipper insisted. Mabel just gave him a simple nod.

"Well, see you in 6." Dipper walked back to his room leaving Mabel with Waddles in her room. She took another deep breath and looked at Waddles who was sleeping at the corner of her room. "Oh, Waddles what am I going to do with Dipper?"

She got up from her bed and started to pack her things again. Just like Dipper, Mabel hadn't much stuff to pack. She just inserted a couple of sweaters inside her luggage and when she was done, she looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It's 3.16 am. She got about one and a half hour left to continue her sleep. Mabel climbed into her bed, covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes, hoping that her twin brother can calm down by morning.

\---

It's 5.56 am, Dipper was already in the kitchen with his luggage pack neatly beside him. Two minutes later, Mabel showed up with her large pink luggage and Waddles in her arm. Before going outside, Dipper left a note on the kitchen table. 

The sky was still dark and the air was a bit cold for a summer season. The twins walked for half and hour to the bus station. They haven't spoke to each other along the way. The sound of the birds and their footsteps keep them accompany.

When they arrived at the bus station, the sky was already turned into a vivid blue color. They purchased two tickets at the counter and sat on the bench. Their bus will arrive at 8 am, that means they had to wait for half an hour.

There were a 24 hours mini market next to the station. Mabel grabbed her wallet and walked to the store to buy some sandwiches, snacks, and water for their journey to Gravity Falls. Done paying all of the stuff, she walked back to the bus station and hand out a sandwich to Dipper who was seating half-asleep on the bench. He opened the plastic wrapper that covers the sandwich and started to eat it. Mabel also opened up two sandwiches and gave it to Waddles.

\---

The bus arrived on time. Not much people getting inside the bus. The twins carried their luggage and sat on the back seat. After waiting about 15 minutes, the bus door closed and it started to move. Dipper was already asleep even before the bus start moving.

After a long deep sleep, Dipper finally woke up. He looked at the digital clock on the front of the bus, it was already 1 pm. He slept for almost 5 hours and he can feel his tongue was dry and his stomach was already rumbling. Before he could get up to grab another sandwich from Mabel's bag, Mabel already handed out the sandwich and a bottle of water. "I know you will be hungry and thirsty," she said with a smile.

Dipper gave his twin sister a little smile. "Thanks." He grabbed the sandwich and the water. He opened the bottle cap and started to drink, while his other hand tried to open up the plastic wrapper again.

Mabel just looked at Dipper who was enjoying the sandwich. She wanted to ask him the reason why does her twin brother wanted to go back so badly. She knows that Dipper was so disappointed by their parents' action, and how much he loves Gravity Falls but why does he want to go back really really bad? What's his main reason? She was just about to opened her mouth to asked Dipper, but before any word can be spoken by her, the bus crashed. All of her visions turned bloody red all of a sudden.

(WKLV WLPH WKH EXV FUDVK LV UHDO)


	18. The Crash

A thick smell of smoke made her return to reality. Agony and heat crawled on Mabel's skin, blood flowing from her forehead. She was surrounded by fire. It only took a second before she noticed and quickly used her sweater to cover up her nose. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry, her skin was half burned. By the time she regained her vision, Mabel saw her twin brother lying not far from her.

A strong smell of burning flesh. A pool of blood. A wall of fire. It was a catastrophic view inside. People were dead, lying unconsciously. Kids and adults just laying there, not moving at all nor breathing. The crash was so intense.

Mabel crawled slowly towards Dipper. His body was lying unconsciously, but Mabel can still feel a soft air coming from his nose. She shook his body, "Dipper! Wake up!" she shouted in panic. But his body still didn't make any movement at all.

"Dipper please wake up! Please!" Mabel shook her twin brother harder. But still no response from him.

"Dipper, please! Please, Dipper I need you to wake up!" Mabel began to sob.

"Dipper..." Tears began to run down from her cheek. "Please don't leave me..." Mabel shook him one last time before tears started to burst out.

The fire started to get bigger. Mabel didn't have much time left before they all get burned alive. Quickly without grabbing anything else, she started to pull Dipper's hand and began to drag him towards a window near her.

She will need something to break it but there's nothing strong enough. The emergency glass breaker was too far to reach. There was no other way to break the glass, so she started to hit the window glass with her elbow. After some attempts, the glass just had a small crack in the edge. Mabel was already giving up. "We're going to die here," she started to sob again. "If only there's a hammer or any sorcery magic that can break this stupid window," she complained to herself. 

But suddenly she remembered something, "Wait, magic! I have magic powers!" Her eyes started to widen. She wiped her tears away and began to concentrate. "Come on Mabel remembered what Bill taught you. Concentrate."

Mabel closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember all the lesson that Bill had given to her. She began to cast a spell. In a second the glass started to break. Quickly, she grabbed Dipper again and drag his body outside.

Although Dipper has a small and skinny body for a teenage boy at his age, she was struggling enough just to drag his body outside.

After a long struggle, finally, she made it outside, but she didn't stop. Mabel kept dragging her brother as far as possible from the burning bus, in case it explode. She put down her sweater that covered her nose to let some clean air in.

About 65 feet away from the bus, Mabel remembered something important. Something that she will never forget. Something that is so precious to her. Something that took a lot of effort just to have it. Something that always be her best friend. She forgot to take Waddles with her.

She left Dipper body on the side of the road and ran as fast as she could back to the bus crash. "Why am I so stupid? How can I forget about Waddles?" she said to herself half crying. She almost reached the bus, but without any warning, the bus exploded. 

Mabel fell to the ground as she watched fire devoured the bus. Her face was full of shock and fear. She can't believe what she had seen. Scrambled burned body parts were everywhere on the streets. Waddles can be anywhere around those body parts. 

Dozens of people had died in the explosion and her most precious thing in the world have gone in a blink of an eye. She didn't dare to find her pig's body. She's already been broken just by knowing that Waddles was gone, it was better for her to not see him.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Mabel cried. "Why?! Why?! Why??!!" She started to pulling out her hair and cried like she never cried before. "Why must Waddles?! Just why?!" She cried aloud asking questions that nobody knows the answer.

"This is my fault," she said half sobbing, "if only I didn't forget about Waddles and take him with me in the first place, he should be alive now, not roasted to dead." Mabel just kept blaming herself over and over again. She kept shouting and shouting to the orange sky as the sun goes down.

But finally, she stopped. Her breath was heavy. Her eyes can't produce any more tears. She just lay on there and took a deep breath. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. She tried to stabilize her breathing. And now everything seems so quiet. She closed her eyes to escape from reality for a moment. Letting her brain played all the happy and unforgettable memories about Waddles. 

The day she got Waddles. The time she knitted some sweaters to Waddles. The time Grunkle Stan saved Waddles from a pterodactyl. The time they ate pizza together. The time they went trick or treating together and dressed him with cute and silly costume. Whenever she was sad and wanted to be alone, Waddles was there. Although he just stood there and do nothing Mabel will feel a lot better, because she felt Waddles was her vitamin. Her source of fun and happiness. But now it's all gone in just one day. One shitty day that ruined everything.

But she knew that happy moments won't last forever. There is always the time when that all the happy moment will be gone. Moments will turn to memories. Memories are meant to be remembered, especially a memory about something that is so valuable and unreplaceable.

Waddles was a life changer for Mabel. Sure it was sad to lost something that meant so much to her, but hitting rock bottom doesn't mean that everything is over, all you need to do is going up. And the one thing she needed to do right now was moving on, and go back to her twin brother.

The images of Waddles in her mind slowly faded away. The moment she opened her eyes, she was already back in reality. The sky was already dark. Fire still burning on the bus wreckage. Mabel stood up and looked gently at the wreckage. "I'm going to Dipper now Waddles. Thank you for the moments that we shared together on the past few years. You will always be my Waddles and there is no other pig that can replace my Waddles." Tears began to run down to her cheek again. "Remember that you will always be my best friend." Slowly Mabel began turned around and walked ahead back to the place where she left her twin brother all alone.


End file.
